


Music in the Night

by ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically I mixed 'em all up here, Erik doesn't really show up for a few chapters, Erik wears a full mask not the half one, Everyone is basically a college student or professor, F/M, Gaston Leroux's too, I use music, Lots of it, This is based on Kay's Phantom, and Andrew Lloyd Webber's, from my personal playlist, hope it's in good taste, more tags to be added as chapters go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs/pseuds/ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs
Summary: You're a new college student about to attend an extremely prestigious school. You've worked so hard to be here, with a ton of labor on you and your brother's parts. Now that you've made it, you're ready to face whatever college can throw at you. But you weren't really expecting quite a few thing that came your way.There's new friends with the best intentions, and some without them. There are professors who want to see you succeed, and some who don't. There's music in the night you can't place, and someone who wears a white mask that seems to be in the places you never expect.Enjoy.
Relationships: Carlotta Giudicelli/Ubaldo Piangi, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Reader, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 60
Kudos: 75





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I'm venturing into territory I haven't dared tried before. A Phantom of the Opera work. I LOVE POTO, but didn't know what to do with the idea I had jostling around in my head the past few months. So I finally got a few chapters down on paper. And I have finally decided to share the first chapter with y'all after a lot of back and forth in my mind. I don't have a lot to share as of now, but if the first couple chapters are received well, I might upload some more. If you don't like it, feel free to yell at me to go back to my Undertale works, and I'll try to do that instead. I live to please the people. (Not really, but I try my best). Anyhow, hope y'all like what I've written; I happen to so far. So.... ENJOY!

* * *

You quickly cast a glance at the car dashboard clock. Twelve o’nine pm. You let out a sigh of relief you didn’t even realize you were holding. You’re on schedule, more or less. Good.

You and your older brother Roman were driving along down the highway in his red range rover convertible to get to your new college. You had formerly insisted you could drive yourself in your car, which happened to be a semi-unreliable P.T. cruiser, but your brother just shaken his head and chuckled. He pretty much never took no as an answer when he set his mind to something, the stubborn guy, and he absolutely abhorred your car. So here you were, at the tail end of your summer break, off to a new beginning at a new school. 

The top of the convertible is down, and the wind whips through your wild twisting mane of hair, making you giddy with both anticipation and anxiety. You were excited as all hell, but at the same time, you were terrified out of your mind. The college you are now going to attend is extremely prestigious, less than fifty new students were allowed to enroll per year. It’s a music/dance based college, one that churns out some of the best and most renowned singers, dancers, and musicians in the world. Yeah. It’s daunting. And yet totally exhilarating at the same time. You just have to make up your mind what you're feeling, that’s all. You let your mind course over the past years and events that led up to this momentous day. 

The day you had received your acceptance letter was probably one of the few bold highlights in your life, having really nothing else to compare against in terms of best days ever, except maybe the days you received your current violin and guitar. Your brother had been ecstatic, having been accepted and graduated from the same college a few years ago. He had driven in from out of state just so he could run up the driveway of your parent’s home to give you the most bone crushing bear hug you had ever received and shower you with praise and congratulations. The two of you talked animatedly into the night in your old bedroom you had shared before he moved out, discussing class choices and all sorts of opportunities that would soon be presented to you. Your biggest hope and dream of many years had finally come true in a single moment. You should be able to say you couldn’t be happier. 

On the other hand though. Your parents had been… well… less than thrilled with your decision to attend college, even if it was an extremely renowned one. They had never once congratulated you, nor did they mention once that they were proud of all the hard work and dedication it took to even get into the college. They only really cared about the cost. Which to be quite frank really irked you, seeing as you were accepted into the college on a full music scholarship. Yeah. You’re _that_ good _._ But your parents refuse to acknowledge your talents. They fought and continue to fight with you on multiple occasions over several months, sometimes even getting to the point of physical aggressiveness. You’d spent more nights than you’d care to mention with bruises on your body after particularly nasty fights, which were fairly common. You had tried several times before to get out from under their thumbs; calling the police, running away, or staying with Roman before he left the state. Despite your damn best attempts, your parents had the means and steely determination to keep you squarely where you were. It really didn’t help that you had no source of income of which to speak of, and Roman barely had enough to support himself, let alone the both of you, you always ended up back at square one.

Life for you with your parents was exhausting and frustrating, and you only had your brother to support you in your endeavors. You had been home schooled all your life, a ploy of your parents to make sure you had no chance of making any sustainable friendships. Your parents made sure to keep you isolated, keeping you indoors pretty much all your living days. You could count the times you had been allowed to leave the house on your fingers, so it was a very short list. 

When you had finally managed to get your driver’s licence on your birthday at age eighteen, mostly thanks to Roman’s interspersed help, you had packed up the few important things you owned and moved in with your brother at his own little apartment. You worked a part time job at a fast food restaurant for a time to help pay your own ‘rent’. Though Roman insisted he could handle it, you knew it would strain him to the limit to pay for you both. So you worked when you could, and you got by. 

Eventually, Roman decided to fight in the military, having somewhat abruptly felt that patriotism was his way of expressing himself. You didn’t fully understand that, but with all the love and support your bro had given you all those years, you weren’t ever going to be one who questioned his motives. Due to his current enrollment with the military, he’s away quite a bit now, and when he’s gone on tour, he leaves the apartment under your care, which you appreciated beyond words. The only real problem was your parents called you day and night asking when you were going to get your shit together and come back to figure out where you were going to go and what you’d do with your life. You had calmly yet firmly told them you’d be majoring in music, but they scoffed and said that wasn’t a real profession. You had strong self esteem, but their words sometimes gave you deep pangs of regret and indecision. Thank heaven for Roman. He’s always been there when you need him to be your rock or your voice of reason. He’s also provided you with a steady stream of moral support and encouragement. He’s even letting you use the new house he just bought recently that’s located close to the college while he’s going to be away. Your brother is way too good for you, but you’ve long since accepted you’re too selfish to let him go. You doubt he minds much. 

The only thing is, he did say there’s going to be a roommate with you in the house, seeing as it’ll kill two birds with one stone; keeping you company and helping cover the bills a bit. You don’t mind in the slightest, even with your mild social anxiety. You want friends, and this is one way of doing so. And even better in your eyes, Roman’s still doing his best to help you where he can, and you’re always grateful for every bit of help he offers. You love this guy. 

But now, since your former dream has been fulfilled, your updated 2.0 dream is to become either an actor for musicals, or a concert violinist. You’re not really one who desires fame or fortune though, if you’re honest with yourself. You’ve always loved singing and playing your violin to your heart’s content, and that in it of itself was enough for you, really. And your personal passions were what had gotten you into the college in the first place. You had talent, and had been practicing for more than a decade, so you used those things to your full advantage to get to where you wanted to be. And now here you are, ready to start a new life doing what you love. You can only hope all goes well as time marches on and college life begins.


	2. The Ballerina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the roommate your brother found for you, and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER! YAS. Enjoy, all.

* * *

After about another hour of driving, the car pulls up in front of the college. Roman turns to look at you, his face wreathed in a large smile bright enough to rival the sun’s.   
  
“Well, lil’ sis, you’ve finally made it!”

You smooth your hair back while you grin at your brother. “Yeah, well, I’ve made it this far. And with a lot of your help, I seem to recall.”  
  
Roman waves your last comment off. “It was my ultimate pleasure, madame. Anyways, you’re gonna be fine. I’ll help you unpack your stuff to bring into the house, and during that time you can meet the roommate I found for you.” As you nod, Roman snaps his fingers. “Oh, and I almost forgot to mention. You remember how I met Eamon Khan here?”

You nod slowly. “The guy you sometimes write music with? Yeah, I remember him… well, vaguely.”

Roman laughs. “Yeah, you haven’t seen him in awhile, but that’s not why I bring him up. His younger brother Nadir comes here. Eamon mentioned that you were coming to this college offhandedly to Nadir, and since you’re the sister of a friend of his, being me, of course, Nadir told Eamon that he’d like to meet you before classes officially start, if you wanna.”

You consider for a second, then shrug with a wide smile. “Yeah, I’m game! I can use all the friends and help navigating the college that I can get.”

“Cool! I’ll let Eamon know. But until then, comeon’, let’s go get you settled.”

“Sounds great, bro. And I’m sure you’re tired of hearing me say this, but thanks again for letting me stay at your place. You’re a literal lifesaver. And... I really wish you could stay and hang around with me. I’ll miss you somethin’ awful.”

Roman rolls his eyes and smirks at you. “It’s only the tenth time or so you’ve praised me with your thanks, it’s not too old yet. But really, I’m happy to let you stay at the house as long as you want or need to, you’re always welcome.”

You’re about to interject that you don’t want to impose on him, but Roman holds a hand up to cut you off

“Ah, ah, ah. I know you wanna say you don’t want to ‘burden me’ or whatever, but I mean what I said. You’re always allowed to be here, no matter what. Always, got it? We survived with the parents, and then in the apartment, didn’t we?” He smiles softly at you. “And I’ll miss you too, sis. But it’s only a few months that I’ll be away this time. Besides, time flies here, trust me. Before you know it, I’ll be pulling up in the driveway, you awaiting me with open arms.”

You punch your brother’s arm affectionately. “You’d better believe I will. If I’m not there to greet you, I’m either in the hospital, kidnapped, or dead. Round up the search party and alert the authorities in any case.”

Roman shakes his head as he laughs, then puts the car back into drive, and soon enough, the car pulls up in front of a modest one story house. It’s nothing flashy or overly spectacular, but it’s his place and that’s all that matters to you in this case. It’s a safe place you can relax without any sort of anxiety or pressure from anyone else. 

Roman gets out of the car and goes about hefting your suitcase up onto his shoulder, then motions you to follow him into the house. As you exit the car and grab your violin and guitar cases, you notice a white 2011 Volkswagen GTI parked out in the driveway.

“Is the roommate you ordered here already?”

Roman chuckles as he nods. “Probably, the delivery service did say she should be arriving today. I do think you’ll like her, she’s quite a character from what I’ve gathered. Extra bonus, she’s also going to the same college as you. So, more potential friends, right?”

You shrug. “The more the merrier, hopefully.”

Roman unlocks the front door, then tosses you the spare house key for yourself, which you somehow manage to catch and attach to your keychain you keep on you. After you’re sure the key is secure and safe in your pocket, you promptly follow Roman inside. 

The living room is off to the left of the doorway, with a TV,a couch, a chair, and a few other essential living room things. The kitchen is off to the right, and the island with barstools is the dining room, you guess. The bedrooms, laundry room, and bathroom are out of view from where you’re standing, so you decide to look them over later. As you close the door behind you, you hear quick footsteps approaching closeby. Once you’ve turned around, you see a girl who you assume is about your age is coming towards you, wreathed in smiles. She’s quite pretty, with long brown wavy hair, and warm brown eyes. 

“Roman! You’re back! And you brought your sister! This is your sister, right?” She whips her head to you. “You are his sister, yeah? Please tell me I’m right and not making a fool of myself.”

You can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you!”

Meg looks like shes about to bounce off the walls in her excitement. “And it’s so great to finally meet you! Roman’s told me soo much about you! I’m Meg! Meg Giry. My mom’s a teacher over at the college, so I’m able to attend with lower tuition. Neat, right?”

You smile and nod. “What’s your mom teach?”

“Ballet. I’m a dancer at the school in most of my mother’s classes.” She giggles. “What are you attending for?”

You gesture to your violin and guitar cases. “Violin and guitar classes, an acting class, and one for singing if I recall correctly.”

Roman quickly chimes in with a smirk. “Not that she needs them. (Y/N’s) a natural at instruments and a pretty damn good singer.” 

You blush slightly and wave off your brother. “Flatterer. Don’t forget, you’re not bad yourself. You went to the same college for some of the same stuff, remember?”

Roman nods his agreement. “Very true, but I paid to play, sis. You’re on a full scholarship. Sorta proves who’s the better in the family, right?” He looks to Meg for her opinion.

Meg giggles again. “I’m sure both of you are great, but I’ll have to hear you both play to pick a winner.” She looks towards you. “ So what kind of stuff are you interested in playing or singing, (Y/N)?’

  
Oh good, a topic you can prattle on about for hours! “Well, I’m into a lot of stuff, honestly, and I really like musicals, so I sing and play songs from a wide variety of Broadway stuff quite a bit.”

Roman gives a theatrical haughty scoff. “That’s an understatement. It’s pretty much all you play, besides videogame stuff. You can play anything you want pretty easily when you’ve got the urge to, though.” 

Meg immediately gives you a decent pleading puppy face. “Play something for me? Please, oh, please, I’d love to hear what you can do.”

You cast a glance at your instruments, thinking, then back at Meg. “What would you prefer I do for your entertainment this fine day? You’ve got your pick of my singing, playing guitar, or playing the violin.”

Meg considers, then smiles at you. “Any of them, I’m not at all picky! Do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

You nod, then move to your violin case, carefully opening it to pull out one of you your most prized possessions. This one, a well made replica of a Stradivarius violin, which is made with a top plate made of beautiful polished spruce wood, and the backing made of light colored maple wood. You usually were extremely frugal with the money you possessed because you always had to be, but this had been something you would have never passed up. It had been expensive, sure, but you never regretted it. You had hidden it from your parents so they couldn’t chastise you or take it away, and you were glad you had. But, a story for another time. Right now, you tuck the violin under your chin, and set the bow to the strings. 

You glance at Meg. “Anything in particular the madame would like to request?”

Meg thinks for a bit, then looks to Roman. “You’d know better than I would about what she plays the best. You choose.”

Roman smiles. “Alright then. How’s ‘Viva la Vida’ work for you, lil’ sis?”

You grin. “Just fine, brother dearest.” 

You play, letting yourself go with the music. The song plays out perfectly, as this is a favorite song of yours you play on multiple occasions. When you finish, Meg is sitting with her mouth slightly agape. Roman is looking at her, a huge grin spread across his face. He looks at you and winks, his facial expression reading, “Told you that you were good.”

Meg shakes her head in disbelief. “That… was… AMAZING! Oh my word, how did you ever learn to play like that? I’m so jealous, I’ve never been any good with instruments of any kind. I can see why you’re in this college! Your talent with violin alone would have gotten you in all by itself! If you’re that good with singing and guitar as well, you shouldn’t be here, you should be FAMOUS already!”

You blush hard. “Thanks, Meg. I’m just hoping to learn some more and see where this college experience gets me.”

Roman places a hand on your shoulder. “Told you she’s the best! Bet you never heard anything like that before.”

You slap Roman’s chest. “Stop it, you big goof, you’re embarrassing me!”

“But it’s true!” He whines in mock protest.

Meg smiles. “You’re definitely one of the top violinists I’ve ever heard at the school in my two semesters of being here. That blew almost anything else I’ve ever heard right out of the water.”

Roman quirks an eyebrow. “Almost?”

Meg shrugs awkwardly. “Well, your sister undeniably made my top three list. I’ve heard multiple violinists all over the school, it’s a big part of the program. I think in my year of coming here, I’ve only heard one other person who might top her. I’ve only heard that person play every so often, but whoever they are, they’re incredibly amazing.”

You pipe up, curious. “Who’d that person be? I’d really like to meet another violinist if you happen to know them.”

Meg shrugs again, an apologetic look on her face. “I honestly have no idea who they are. I’ve never seen them, I only hear the music they play, mostly in the evening or at night when I go to or come back from my night classes. I’ve tried finding the musician on multiple occasions, but I guess they’re shy or something, cause the music stops instantly as soon as I notice and start looking for them. I haven’t found anyone as of yet, and no one else seems to know who they are either.”

Your brow quirks in curiosity. “Odd. Maybe they go to the college. Wonder if we’ll hear that person at some point. Like I said, I’d want to meet them if I could.”

Roman checks his phone. “Speaking of meeting people, Eamon texted asking if you’re willing to meet Nadir later today. I can unpack your stuff if you want to head over to…” He checks the phone again. “The school cafeteria on the left side of the campus.”

Meg cuts in. “Oh! I know where that is. If you’d like, I can take you over there.”

You’re about to agree, but look to Roman. “I don’t see why not. You think you can handle yourself alone ok, bro?”

Roman rolls his eyes good naturedly. “You question my magnificent unpacking abilities, my dear younger sibling? Shame on you. I’ll probably be done by the time you get back. Now go, shoo, have a good time without me, ok? I know that’s incredibly hard for ya, but I got a lot of faith in you.”

You give your brother a sassy look and flip your hair. “Of course you do! Besides, you’re not my only choice for a good time.” You wink roguishly. “Don’t wait up.”

“Never for you, sis. Have fun!” Roman walks back into a different room of the house with your suitcase.

Meg is trying to stifle her laughter as she speaks up. “I doubt we’ll be gone long. Now come along, miss drama queen. You’re going to fit in just fine around here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you like it, leave a comment. Otherwise, idrk if anyone likes this story and won't want to continue it as much. :)


	3. Brief Intermission #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Meg get to talking a bit while you go to meet Nadir. Things are looking up so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER UPDATE, WHOO HOO!

* * *

You and Meg end up deciding to walk to the college, since it’s only a few blocks away from the house, and it's a good chance to talk and get in a little exercise.

As you two walk, there’s a somewhat awkward silence between the two of you. Fortunately, Meg seems to know how to break that when she nudges you in the ribs and gives you a wink. “So, you want to tell me who this mystery person is we’re going to be meeting?”

You give her your best confused look. “We? I thought you were just going to help me find the cafeteria then scram.”

Meg looks back at you, and starts overly blubbering. “But..., but, here I thought we could all become besties and *sniff*... hang out. You know, like… actual friends?” 

Before you can respond, she switches moods in a flash. A flashy high and mighty valley girl attitude replaces the overly sad one she had been expertly playing before. “Because, like, I totally don’t need you, ya’know? I got, like, a ton of friends who love to get blackout drunk and act like huge idiots twenty-four-seven, and I am totally down to spend time with the ‘amazing’ likes of them than with the funny, down to earth gal I just met and a possible other cool guy she’d introduce me to, k?”

She finishes, and with a raised eyebrow, she strikes a confident, sassy pose, and throws you a huge smile. You gaze at her, then burst out laughing. She joins right in, and it takes you a couple solid minutes to calm down.

“Geez, you said you do ballet? Please tell me you do a couple acting classes or something in there too, because that was the best performance I’ve seen from someone other than Roman in a long time.”

Meg smirks. “Oh, did I forget to mention? I’m in honors drama and acting as well as ballet.”

You give off a short laugh. “I thought so. That was great.”

Meg dramatically bows. “Why thankee kindly, miss. Much appreciated.” She straightens herself back up. “Now, will you tell me who we’re meeting, please? I’m really dying to know.”

You smile and shrug. “I actually don’t know him all that well. He’s the brother of my brother’s close friend. His name’s Nadir Khan, his family is from Iran, though he always says Persia, so don’t correct him on that. He’s a music major too, of course, but he also apparently has a ‘backup plan’ of becoming a police chief if music fails him, if my memory serves me right. You can ask him more yourself when we meet him, if you’re still game to tag along.”

Meg throws you an exasperated face. “Well duh! I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d like to have some new friends.”

You look at Meg skeptically. “Something wrong with your old ones?”

Meg shrugs. “Well, let’s just say I wasn’t exaggerating in my little rant there. Most of my ‘friends’ are now the school’s less than admirable never-ending party students. Most of them have actually been kicked out of the school. So, I could use a few new faces, if you’re ok with that.”

“Course! Do you have any friends here, you know... still worth meeting?”

“Sure. There’s two, actually, Raoul and Christine. They’re great to be around, and like the closest friends I have. Raoul is an acting major, and Christine is a singing major. I’ve known them for about a year now, and they’re just the most fun people you could ever meet. Besides me of course.”

You smirk. “I think I’ll decide that for myself. I’d be glad to meet them though, when we get the chance.”

“I’d be happy to introduce you! Just a heads up though, they’re dating, so don’t try making any moves on Raoul, ya’know?”

“Pfft. I’m not the kind who’s avidly chasing after guys, so I think they’ll be safe.”

“Really? I think you’ll change your tune soon enough, there’s a ton of good looking guys attending this school. Good looking, _and_ extremely talented. One of them will be sure to grab your fancy at some point, I don’t doubt it. Oh, and we’ve made it to the cafeteria. Know who you’re looking for?”

You shrug. “No, be he knows to look out for me, and we’re here at the time he suggested. We’ll just wait for him. But about future possible relationships, I didn’t say I was against having one with someone, just that it’s not my top priority and in my opinion, going out of my way to pursue a guy I don’t even know seems like a waste of my precious time. But who knows? I guess we’ll see what happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, sorry bout that. But I'm working on the next one, and it should be out sometime next week. ;)


	4. The Persian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Nadir Khan! Hopefully all goes well while meeting a guy you could potentially run into at your college. Maybe he has some friends he could introduce you to? Maybe?

* * *

Meg is looking past you at something, and sort of nods at you absentmindedly. 

“Hey, uh, you still with me, girl? Earth to Meg.” You wave a hand in front of her face.

Her head whips back to you, looking pretty excited. “Huh? Oh, sorry, my bad! You know how I said there are cute guys everywhere? Look behind you!”

You turn your head and look at whatever guy Meg was so busy gawking at. Once you spot him, you decide he’s pretty easy on the eyes, not that you're exactly taken with him. You personally don’t have a specific type, per say; you’re more the kind who looks at personality as the more important trait than looks kind of gal. You’d fallen for a guy once not too long ago and it had started with looks alone. That had ended badly, leaving you into a world of hurt. You're going to be thrown for that loop again. 

The guy coming towards you is a bronze skinned, dark haired man, maybe in his early twenties. He keeps looking down at his phone, then glancing back up at you. He quickly seems to make up his mind about something, waving in greeting towards you, and a sudden smile crosses his sculpted features. You're lead to assume this is guy must be Nadir.

Meg, though, thinking the guy had waved at her, waves back, in probably the flirtiest way you've ever seen. The assumed Nadir ignores her while he approaches you. 

He says your name, then quickly adds, “You..you are (Y/N), I take it? (Y/N) (L/N)?”

You grin. “That’s right. And that would make you… what, the prince of Persia?”

The guy smirks, obviously amused at the comment. “Personally speaking, I’d say you’re not far off. What gave it away? My looks, or my obvious charm?” 

Usually, you'd think this kind of talk would be sorta rude or maybe even condescending to you, but with this guy, you can tell he’s doing his best to make some fun banter with you. And of course, you’re all too happy to oblige him.

You slowly look him up and down, taking in his appearance once again. He’s dressed casually, wearing a dark royal blue v-neck t-shirt, khaki jeans, black Adidas running shoes, a fancy watch, probably a Rolex or something of that caliber, and a golden falcon necklace. It’s not anything _overly_ flashy, and thankfully, he isn’t throwing any signs of obvious wealth in your face, but with the closer look you’re taking, you can tell he definitely isn’t hurting for cash. 

You decide to play just a tad bit mean, wondering if he’ll pick up on the subtle insult. “Well, you're no prince charming, your highness. So I think I'm leaning towards the looks.”

An overly offended face replaces the overly charming one this guy had only a moment ago. “And to think, I put on some of my least princely clothing today. I suppose that goes to show just how much I need to work on the charm part of my introductions.”

Meg quickly butts in. “I think you’re quite charming, majesty. My friend here is just blind, apparently! Take no mind of her. I’m Meg. Meg Giry. And who are you, handsome?”

You...you’re surprised by Meg's sudden rudeness, and your new acquaintance is apparently annoyed. It seems he was only really interested in speaking with you, which you suppose you can’t blame him for, he had specifically asked to talk with you; he didn’t know Meg was tagging along. And now, after her recent comment, you’re starting to wish she hadn’t.

The guy straightens up a bit, giving Meg something akin to a glare. He looks back to you, and smiles kindly. “How rude of me. I am Nadir Khan, though I think you probably had that figured out by now. Eamon told your brother about my wishing to meet you, and by the looks of it, the message was conveyed. I'm pleased to be able to meet you face to face, (Y/N), my brother has told me many things about you.”

You can't help but grin. “Good things I hope. And the pleasure’s all mine. I’m a little surprised your brother knows much about me at all, though I suppose that’s due to my brother’s praise that I’m not totally aware of. How is Eamon, by the way?”

Nadir smiles and gives a shrug. “He’s doing fine. He’s been working as a music producer, along with playing some of his own stuff on the side, as you know, what with him being around Roman sometimes. So, then, what are you majoring in? I’m taking a couple classes for music production and theater, and I dearly hope we are in some of the same classes.”

You nod, realizing you'd like to have him as a friend in some of your upcoming classes. “I’m in an acting class, a couple for singing, and then one for violin and one for guitar. You don’t happen to play any instruments, do you?”

Nadir shakes his head. “As much as I’d like to, I am not gifted in playing instruments. Trust me, I speak from experience.”

Meg butts in again. “Really? What’ve you tried to play?”

Nadir sighs, but answers her question, listing many instruments and counting them off on his fingers. His tone is dismissive, and he looks as if the question is so dull, he’d rather be anywhere else, talking to anyone else. “Let’s see… I tried flute, harp, guitar, violin, piano, um… what was it… oh, the cello, drums, and a couple others. I can play bare basics to most of those, but it’s nothing worth calling home over. Besides I want to pursue options that I know I’ll have a higher chance of succeeding in.” He looks back at you, interest and genuine sincerity back in his features. “How long have you been playing guitar and violin?”

It doesn’t take you long to answer. “Pretty much since the day I could hold both instruments. So… 17 years, I think?”

Meg looks astounded and maybe… jealous? You can’t tell when she recovers from her shock and hides her true emotions under a wide smile.

Nadir though looks impressed, and nods approvingly. “That’s quite a while. I assume you’re here on a scholarship for one or the other then? You must have talent.”

You shrug casually, trying to make it seem like you aren't bragging. “I actually got in for both.”

Nadir smiles brightly. “Your family must be quite proud.”

You cringe internally. “Well, umm, Roman is. He’s... you know, always been a big supporter of my ambitions. My...parents weren’t as pleased.”

Nadir gives you a confused look. “Really? You’ve managed to get into one of the most prestigious schools in the country, and on a full scholarship as well, and they’re displeased? If you don’t mind my asking, why in the world would they respond like that?”

You rub your temple as your past rushes to the front of your memories. You decide you want to put off this conversation as long as you possibly can right now. They’re not exactly happy memories, and in this moment and situation, you have no desire to divulge them to the two people you’ve just barely met. 

You speak slowly. "I’ll... explain later, maybe. It’s not a subject I’m really too keen on discussing, if that’s alright. Some other time?”

Nadir immediately backs off the topic, looking sorry he even brought it up. “Oh, of course, I don’t mean to pry. Forgive me.”

Relieved, you smile. “Don’t worry about it. You didn’t know. We’ve all got stuff we’d rather not discuss, right?”

Nadir nods. “True. But I’ll breach a different topic with you. You’re new to the area, right?”

You nod back. “Yeah, I only know where the college, my house, and the grocery store is. All the essentials.”

Nadir laughs. “You've got some strange ideas of what counts as " _essential"_ , but perhaps I could show you a new coffee place nearby? It has a wonderful selection of drinks, and though it is fairly popular, even going so far as to have a reservation list, I took the liberty of reserving a couple seats to welcome you to the college. I hope that isn’t too forward, but your brother had assured me it would be alright.”

You shake your head, internally laughing at your brother’s attempt at playing matchmaker. “Sure, I’d love to.”


	5. Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time spent with Nadir and Meg. And a voice you hope you'll be able to match to a face one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter! I didn't stay up all night writing this, of course, so.... uh.... enjoy?!?

* * *

“Can I come too?” Meg chimes in cheerily.

Nadir raises a brow. “I only reserved two seats, I wasn’t expecting you to come along.” he states calmly. You can hear a slight bite to his words, but Meg is either choosing to ignore that, or is ignorant of the fact. It might be a bit of both.

Meg waves a hand; uncaring. “Phff. Please, it can’t be that hard to get into. What’s the even place called?”

Nadir's mouth quirks into a faint smirk. “Surely you’ve surely heard of it. The Golden Flower Cafe? It's not that far from here, actually.”

Meg immediately looks shocked and lets her words express how clearly flabbergasted she is. “Wait....WHAT? Hold on; The Golden Flower? How??? That place is for, like, the richest and poshest people in the area! It's a coffee place, but like, it’s also supposedly like a mini resort! I’ve heard the drinks and desserts are amazing; the coffee is to die for, the service is amazing, and… oh my gosh, it’s literally supposed to be the best coffee place in the whole city! How were you even allowed to make a reservation?”

Nadir gives Meg an unimpressed look. “I have a connection there. Friend in high places and such, you know. Nothing too out there in terms of getting in.”

Meg turns to you. “Please, you have to let me come along. It’d mean so much, and my old friends would be so jealous. It’s supposed to be something you can’t pass up, please, I'm begging you.”

You look back to Nadir apologetically before awkwardly addressing Meg. “Meg, it’s... not my decision, you know that. I’m not the one to ask.”

Meg spins to turn her gaze to Nadir, her eyes practically begging him to let her come. “Nadir, please. I will never ask for anything from you again. I’m literally begging. Help me out, please.”

Nadir is clearly getting annoyed, and tilts his head to you. “Do you... want her to come?”

Meg glances at you, and even though you’re totally embarrassed and quite upset with her, she’s your roommate, and you feel you’d probably do something similar if you were in her position. Probably. Maybe not. _But still_ , you want to have some friends going into the semester, and you’re more than willing to give Meg a shot at friendship.

You speak slowly. “If it could somehow be arranged, I’d... be really grateful if she could come along.”

Nadir sighs, but nods. “Give me a moment, I need to make a call.” He pulls out his phone and dials someone, and puts the phone up to his ear, waiting for the other person to pick up.

Meg shoots you a thankful glance, and you smile briefly back at her. At that moment, Nadir's starts to talk.

“Korvin, hey, it’s Khan.” 

You can't hear the other person on the phone, so there's a pause while the other person speaks.

“I have a favor to ask, my friend.”

Another pause. You’re sort of curious as to who the person on the other end is, but it's not really your business, and you have no reason to pry.

Nadir speaks again. “Look, something is up with my phone, I can’t hear you too well. I’m putting you on speaker, ok?”

Nadir sets his phone at the table you’re all seated at, and from the phone, a voice answers.

_“Nadir, please, you know I’m not fond of being overheard.”_

The voice coming from the phone is an entrancing rich baritone, and you’re immediately drawn to it. You’d like to get to know this person. Like, you can't explain it, but you _really want_ to know the person who owns this voice. Hopefully whoever this is goes to the college, and Nadir can introduce you. 

You pause in your thoughts. Why was this person so captivating to you? You hadn’t heard him speak more than one sentence, and you’re interested in him already? Get your head out of the clouds, girl. Sure, he sounds nice, but don't they all at first?

You decide that yes, you’d be more than happy to meet him if you could, but that was all. 

Nadir sighs good naturedly. “I know, my friend, but it's nothing to worry about, alright? Trust me.”

You can almost hear the eyebrows on this guy raise. _“I assume you forget what happened last time you told me to trust you.”_

Nadir actually winces. “Come on, I thought we were past that. Give a guy a chance, ok?”

The guy, Korvin, apparently, sighs. _“What is it you want to ask of me this time?”_

Nadir speaks slowly, almost like he’s afraid to ask. 

“So, I had asked you to arrange a seating at The Golden Flower?”

A brief pause. _“Yes...did something not work out?”_

Nadir shakes his head while he answers. “No, no, it’s just a ….‘friend’... wishes to come along. Is there any way you could pull a couple more strings, my dear friend? Please, I won’t ask for anything else ever again."

Another pause, then a soft laugh. _“I highly doubt that and you know it. But I will see what I can do.”_

Nadir sags in relief. “You don’t know how much I appreciate this, my friend. Thank you. Are you sure I can’t convince you to come along?”

You silently will this guy to say yes, but unfortunately, he only gives a mildly amused sounding huff.

“I believe you can predict my answer to that, Daroga. Perhaps some other time without any unexpected company. Until then, I will see what favors I can call in, and I’ll get back to you within fifteen minutes or so. Speak with you soon, Nadir.”

“A thousand thanks to you, Korvin. Talk later.” He hangs up and throws you a smirk _just_ bordering on cocky.

You playfully roll your eyes, but before you can express your thanks, Meg lunges at Nadir, almost toppling him over as she gives him a massive hug.

“I can’t believe you did that! Thankyouthankyou _thankyou_ so much!”

Nadir’s face is a jumbled mix of emotions, ranging from what you guess is a minor case of embarrassment and massive case of annoyance. 

“Yes, yes, now please, detach yourself from my torso.” Nadir gives you a pleading glance. “(Y/n), help me.”

You laugh as you gently pry Meg off of Nadir. “Come’on, Meg. He can’t show us how to get there if you’re glued to him. Besides, it seems that friend of his still needs to come through before we can go, so don’t go thanking anyone just yet.”

Meg calms down enough to consider. “Oh, yeah. I suppose you’re right. It’s still really cool of that Korvin guy to try helping us out. Where’d ya meet him, Nadi?”

Nadir icily glares at Meg as he smooths out the wrinkles in his clothes and responds. “I would appreciate it if you used my full given name. I’m quite fond of it.”

You have to suppress a chuckle as Meg just rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, alright then, _Nadir._ Still doesn’t answer my question though.”

Nadir sighs in exasperation. “Korvin and I have something of a long history. It’s also what I’d call complicated, so I’m not comfortable discussing it right now, if you don’t mind.”

Meg looks put out. “Awwww… that’s a disappointment. I’d just love to get the chance to meet him sometime.” She gets a sly glint in her eyes. “Not that you couldn’t arrange that too, right, Nadir?”

Nadir chuckles, effectively knocking Meg out of her coy demeanor. “As unlikely as it is I’d ever arrange you two to meet, even if I managed to get him to listen to me about such a topic, I know for a fact he’d decline. And that’s putting it nicely. This particular friend of mine is not one to be set up for blind dates. Or be a part of most social interactions for that matter.”

“So not much of the outgoing type then, hmm? Oh well. Guess we’ll just have to keep hanging around you.” You let out a long suffering sigh. “The horror of it all.”

Nadir turns to you with a grin. “I didn’t say he’d be adverse to _every_ social interaction. He’s just not one to initiate meetings with anyone. But as for me,” He strikes a dramatic pose that you assume is supposed to impress you. “I’d say you hit the jackpot in terms of friendship.”

You roll your eyes playfully. “I _guess.”_ Your smile turns genuine. “Though I’m really happy to know I won’t be going into the semester knowing nobody.”

Meg catapults into you, her arms crushing you in a bear hug you can just barely breathe through. “Of course! I’m so happy to have met both of you! And now with Nadir, and all his connections, I bet he can get us into all sorts of places, right?”

You begin to notice a pattern of sorts with Meg. It seems she wants to be around those who can offer her something substantial. With her former friends it seemed to be good times and drinks, now with Nadir it’s the possible free things that would usually be out of any normal person’s price range. And you…. You’re not entirely sure what it is. Maybe you’re over analyzing this, and you’re still just jumpy from your last big relationship thing. Oh well. You’ll see how it plays out. Probably nothing too important anyways.

You snap out of your thoughts as you hear Nadir reply. “It’s not that simple. First of all, I have one connection, and it's that one connection who has all the links to other people. Second, I’m not going to pester my friend with constant requests to do things for me. That’s just petty and a pretty low thing to stoop to. And third, those connections he has aren’t all just unlimited call upon good times. He spent a lot of his time working at making and maintaining those networks, and I’m not going to ask him to risk ruining them because someone just haphazardly wants something they didn’t earn. Understand?”

Meg looks as if she tuned out partway through, since all she does is give a halfhearted nod and a little noise of supposed agreement. 

Nadir looks to you and you can only shrug. You understand completely, of course, and you’re pretty sure Nadir knows that. Honestly, you don’t care what this guy or his friend can do for you, all you ask for is a friendship to come out of it. Which you really don’t think is too much to ask. 

Just then, Nadir’s phone rings. He holds up a finger and turns away to answer. 

Meg turns her gaze away from him to look at you. “This is so amazing! Never in my craziest daydreams did I ever think I’d be able to get into the Golden Flower. This is _so COOL!_ What’s going on in your head, (Y/n)? Aren’t you excited? You really haven’t said much about it.”

You smile and shrug nonchalantly. “I dunno! I’m new to the whole area, remember? I don’t really get the hype, but I’m definitely looking forward to it, sure. To be honest, though, I’m more excited that I get to hang out with some new people I connect well with rather than going someplace fancy or trendy. But hey, if this is a bonus, then I’m more than happy to accept whatever good things fall into my lap.”

Meg gives your shoulder a little push. “Aww, come’on. You're honestly telling me you’re not ecstatic this guy can most likely get us anywhere we want?”

Another shrug from you. “I really don’t care what he can do. I just want de friendship, ‘ight, Meg? I don’t require much to be someone’s friend, and I don’t ask for much in return.”

Meg shrugs. “Whatever you say.” 

Nadir puts down his phone and comes back over to the two of you. “So, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?”

Meg huffs. “Uh, good news first, duh.”

Nadir glances at her, irritated, but indulges her anyways. “So, the good news is my friend managed to get another opening at the Cafe.”

Meg squeals in delight, but before she can move to hug Nadir once again, she pauses. “Wait… what’s the bad news then?”

Nadir looks as though he’s truly sorry at what he’s about to say, but you can see the barest traces of a grin under his facade of sadness. “Well, despite his countless connections and his best efforts, he was only able to get another _separate_ single table, not an addition to ours. So, one of us will have to sit alone.”

You’re about to volunteer when Nadir seems to remember something. “Oh, but I did forget. The table is in the elite room, so it’s a tad bit more luxurious than the normal floor area.”

Meg’s eye practically sparkle upon the news. “I wouldn't mind being the one to sit alone. I’m sad that I won’t be around you guys, but that’s alright! I’m sharing a house with (Y/n), and I’ll probably see Nadir in class, or at least at the school. No big deal!”

Nadir gives Meg a patient grin. “I’m so pleased this could all work out.” He offers his arm to you. “Now, please, come. I’d be happy to drive us there, if you’re alright with that.”

You’d usually be more than hesitant accepting rides when it comes to guys you’ve just met, but this is Eamon’s younger brother, and Roman trusts Eamon with his life, or so you’d heard him say. Your brother would never put you in harm’s way, so if he trusted you meeting Nadir alone before Meg had volunteered to come, you supposed you’d be fine.

You take Nadir’s proffered arm, and he flashes you a grin. Meg quickly latches onto Nadir’s other arm, grinning almost impishly at him. Nadir is polite enough to not pull away from her, but he mostly keeps his attention focused on you, subtly ignoring Meg. 

“Shall we be off then, ladies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, or a kudos, or idk, whatever you feel like! I'm just glad this is getting some attention at all!


	6. Conflict and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg causes issues. Nadir handles it. Things begin to go smoothly. Hooray?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all. New chapter! Heads up, I'll be going in a trip soon, so probably no new chapters for a week or two-Sorry bout that. In the meantime, feel free to speculate what'll happen in the comments, so even give some suggestions; I'm all too happy to receive any kind of feedback! (And if you're disappointed at the lack of something to read... fear not! I have two other works you can totally read if you want! They're Undertale related though, so... ya'know... do whatever ya wanna.) Anyhow, ENJOY!

* * *

The café doesn’t turn out to be too far away, about a quarter mile from the college campus. Nadir had offered to drive, which Meg had been quick to spring on, but once you learned it wasn’t far, you suggested a walk around might be nice. Nadir was quick to agree with you, and though Meg looked a bit put out at first, she quickly regained her pep and was now chatting animatedly with you about Broadway musicals. 

Nadir would enter bits of the conversation, but for the most part either watched you with what you interpreted as mild amusement, or he was trying to deflect Meg. If Meg asked him a question, he answered politely but briefly, though his responses were bordering on curt. You picked up his distaste for her line of question pretty quickly, and though you tried diverting his or her attention to yourself, Meg seemed determined to ‘ensnare’ Nadir’s full attention, though her efforts came to no avail. 

About 15 minutes later, you arrive at the front of a beautifully decorated building (insert description later).

Meg pipes up next to Nadir. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe we’re actually here! I’ve seen the place from the outside and pictures of the inside online, but now we actually get to go in! I’m so excited!”

She surges forwards, throws open the doors and disappears inside.

Nadir looks to you. “And you’ve known her how long exactly?”

You look at Nadir apologetically. “I only just met her today; Roman set up the whole roommate situation.”

Nadir looks borderline horrified. “She’s your roommate? I hope you last the semester. I’ve only known her for less than an hour and I’m ready to just let her fend for herself.”

You sigh and make a confused loose hand gesture. “Look, I know literally no one around here. This is a new place, with new people, and I am willing to try and make friends wherever I can. Sure, she’s a little over the top, but I’m going to give her a chance. I hope that doesn’t influence how you feel about me, but if it does, I’m sorry, I can’t just pass judgement on someone in less than a single day.”

Nadir sighs, then gives you a faint smile. “I can respect that. We are all entitled to our own decisions and opinions, and I will try not to force mine upon you. I just ask that you’re careful, is all.”

You nod. “I understand. But you do realize I’m still making up my mind about you too, right?”

Nadir places a hand over his heart and gasps. “I never! And here I though I was being the pure image of a gentleman! Setting this up and allowing you to bring someone along at the last minute! I am shocked, madam, truly shocked.”

You smile back at him, a tiny bit of smugness and quite a bit of sarcasm lacing your voice while you answer. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought that mysterious friend of yours was the one who set this up and managed to get my plus one in. But if I’m wrong, please do correct me.”

Nadir grins. “No, you are correct. But, all that aside, I do intend to be a gentleman.” He offers his arm to you. “Do you still want to accompany me inside and take your chances, or wait out here while the fun goes on without you?”

Now if that isn’t a straight up blatant challenge, you don’t think you’d know what is. “Oh, there was fun to be had? You didn’t tell me that! By all means, lead the way, good sir!”

You wrap your hand into the crook of his arm, and he smiles at you. “I intend to, mademoiselle.”

He opens the door and the two of you enter, only to see Meg’s back turned to you, and she’s arguing with someone official looking, possibly the head waiter or something. Nadir looks away from you, his playful grin quickly snapping into a scowl. His posture straightens and he now holds himself in a way that looks as if he owns this place. You would be nervous about this abrupt change in demeanor, but his gentle hold on your arm doesn’t change, and you find yourself trusting him in whatever plan of action he chooses to make. He looks like he knows what he’s doing. 

The man who Meg is arguing with quickly looks away from her to glance at Nadir, and he does a double take. He immediately stops bickering with her, and it’s so fast that Meg doesn’t realize he’s stopped until he moves past her. 

“Hey!” She shrieks at him. “We’re not through yet!” She notices the two of you and begins to make her way over to you, but the waiter-man-guy-whatever he is; waves a hand, and almost out of nowhere two strapping young men have Meg flanked while they hold her arms, restraining her from reaching you two. 

“Terribly sorry about this, Mr. Khan. I have already prepared your seats, as requested, once I had received word of your addition to your party.” The man looks at you and then Nadir. “I was told there’d be a third, if I recall correctly, sir.”

Nadir sighs and nods to Meg. “She is my third, Elijah. May I ask what the two of you were… discussing… so animatedly?”

The man, Elijah, apparently, casts a haughty glance at Meg before taking up a dignified stance. “Of course, sir. This young lady had thrown open the door and promptly approached one of the servers. It was Daniel who she first spoke to, correct?”

A younger man with blonde hair steps forwards and begins speaking to the manager in a Irish? Or perhaps Scottish accent. “Aye, sir, she came up ta me an’ demanded I gave ‘er the best spot in the place. Said she ‘ad a reservation with Mr. Khan ‘ere, and tha’ she should be seated immediately. I tol’ ‘er she’d ‘ave ta wait until Mr. Khan could vouch fer ‘er, or tha’ she’s ‘ave ta leave. Ya know the rest, sir.”

“Thank you, Daniel.” Elijah turns back to Nadir. “Soon after Daniel informed Miss Meg here that she had one of the two options, she demanded she speak with me. Daniel fetched me from my duties, and I came to see what the issue was. As soon as she saw me coming towards her, she started spouting the same nonsense she had with Daniel. I told her there was nothing to be done except what he had told her, and though I regret my actions, we both became interlocked in a verbal altercation until you arrived.”

Throughout the story, Meg doesn’t object or agree to anything, only glaring daggers at both Daniel and the manager. When they finish though, she huffs, and looks to Nadir. 

Crossing her arms, Meg looks done with the situation. “Well, you’re here now, aren’t you? And you can vouch for me, so let’s just overlook this whole spat and be seated. That’d be much nicer than still standing around putting blame on whoever comes to mind. So go on, Nadir, hurry up and just sort this out.”

Elijah gives Nadir a slightly startled look. “So… you would like to be seated together then, sir?”

Nadir shakes his head. “No, I believe Korvin called you a little while ago stating there would be two separate tables, one for Miss Giry and one for myself and Miss (L/N). Unless an issue has arisen or you were otherwise instructed, I believe that still stands.”

“Of course, sir. Daniel.” The blonde man comes forwards. “You will escort Miss Giry to her assigned seat. I will take care of Mr. Khan and his guest.”

Daniel nods once and beacons Meg to follow. She doesn’t trail behind him like a usual customer, but walks right beside him, starting up a one sided conversation. Daniel keeps a stoic face as he leads her away, and you can’t help but feel slightly guilty for bringing Meg along and subjecting the staff to her… enthusiasm. 

Elijah and Nadir snap you out of your thoughts once they begin talking again. 

Elijah looks a little sheepish as he apologizes. “I am truly sorry for that altercation, sir. May I escort you to your table?”

Nadir nods with a kind grin. “Please do.”

Elijah smiles lightly and gestures for you and Nadir to follow. He leads you to a small booth near a window looking out into a garden area. As you sit down, you gaze out the window where many varieties of wildflowers, roses, lilies, and more were growing outside. You couldn’t help admiring them; flowers have such natural beauty; you could never help gazing at them when you had the chance. 

Nadir draws your gaze back to him as he speaks. “Fond of flowers, are you?”

You smile a little sheepishly for ignoring him for the flowers. “Yeah, I am. It’s a hobby of mine to take pictures of them and draw the different kinds of flowers I see when I travel places.”

Nadir places his chin on his hands as he leans in a bit in interest. “I’ve always liked flowers, though not enough to learn many names or kinds. Would you happen to have a favorite you’d be willing to show me?”

You grin wide, you always get excited when you can show someone something you have an interest in. You pull out your phone and find a specific picture you’d taken a while ago. “This is a tiger lily. It grows in the Sierra Mountains, or Mammoth Mountain, whichever you wanna call it. It’s always been my favorite flower.”

Nadir nods. “It’s quite beautiful. I haven’t seen anything like that before. And you draw these?”

You shrug. “When I’ve got free time on the weekends, yeah. It’s something I do to de-stress, since each one takes a couple hours to draw, and I’ll just hole up in my room with some good music and no distractions.”

Nadir smiles. “That sounds like quite the hobby. Might I ask if you do requests for drawings?”

You think for a second, then nod. “I usually do them just for personal enjoyment, but if it’s something that I don’t deem too complicated, I probably could. You have something in mind?”

Nadir pulls out his phone and searches for something before turning the screen around to you.

You tilt your head to the side once you glance at the photo. “A rose?”

Nadir explains as he puts his phone away. “Red roses are the national flower of Iran, where I’m from. So, you know, they happen to hold a bit of significance to me. You could draw it for me, perhaps? I'd be happy to pay you for it, if you're any good at drawing that is." He winks roguishly.

You laugh, then show him a few of your past drawings. When he nods in approval and compliments many of the drawings, you ask, "So, this show that I'm high quality enough?"

Nadir chuckles. "Yes, your drawings are wonderful. How much would a rose drawing be?"

You smile. "No charge. It's a hobby I enjoy, and roses are really no trouble to draw. You will have to send me a picture of a rose you like, and request what colors you'd like though."

Nadir nods. "Alright, I'll do that. Thank you, I look forward to seeing what you draw up. Now, you mentioned you listen to music. Please do tell what kind, I'd love to know.”

You can’t help but smile. This guy is a great conversationalist, polite as hell, funny, and shares interests with you! You... really couldn’t be more pleased right now. Except for the...hiccup… with Meg, this has been going well so far! It can only get better from here, right? 

Right?

Yeah, well you can hope.


	7. Filler and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nadir have been getting along just fine, great conversation and all. You even feel like you could ask a few questions about Nadir's elusive friend. But all good things must come to an end. Or do they? It all depends on your point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my trip and I finally took the time to write the next chapter. I'll try to get back to my schedule of posting once a week or so, but I can't make ant promises. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

You and Nadir have been having great conversation for quite awhile now. You wonder if he'd be ok with… well, might as well ask, right?

“So…um, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to…” you look up to gauge Nadir’s response.

Nadir quirks a brow, but doesn’t stop you for questions, so you press on.

“Your friend who you talked to over the phone. Do...do you mind telling me a little about him? Like I said, you don’t have to if…”

Nadir cuts you off by holding up his hand and chuckling a little.

“I should have guessed you’d take an interest in my friend. Everyone seems to at some point or another. Tell you what. You tell me why you want to know about him, and I’ll decide what I tell you about him, if anything at all. Deal?”

You nod, though you have to wonder a bit at why Nadir is so secretive about this guy. “Alright, well, it’s just that, oh, how do I explain this without sounding super weird… I guess it’s just that I have like, zero friends around this place right now, except for Roman, and I thought, you know, if you know some people, you might be willing to introduce me to anyone you might happen to know. And… your friend sounded interesting over the phone, so I guess I got curious? Did that sound too weird?”

When you look up, Nadir is covering his mouth with his hand, trying desperately not to laugh.

You can’t help but feel a little indignant, you were pouring your heart out a little here. “Wait, why are you laughing? It’s not funny, Nadir, I meant that!”

Nadir shakes his head while he regains his composure. “I.. I’m sorry, it’s just… most people who learn about my friend want to know more so they can exploit him to get stuff. Like Meg was hinting at, you know? So when you came out with what you said, it was just so different from what I’m used to hearing that I couldn’t help myself.”

You quirk a brow. “So, does that mean I passed or whatever?”

Nadir grins. “You definitely pass in my book. But there’s only so much I can tell you without upsetting my friend if he found out. So, here, you ask me what questions you have, and I’ll field the ones I know he’ll be ok with me answering, how’s that sound?”

You shrug. “Fair enough, I suppose. Guy’s gotta have some secrets. So, ok, first question, is his name actually Korvin? Like, is he Russian or something, cause he didn’t sound it over the phone."

Nadir shakes his head. “No, Korvin is his last name, but he doesn’t like people he doesn’t know knowing his first. Don’t ask me why, he’s very private about that. It honestly took me a while to actually get his name myself. And he’s actually French, not Russian, he liked the last name Korvin so it's his surname now.”

You nod. “Alright, I don't think I'm going to ask about that, it sounds like a long story. Instead, how long have you known him?”

Nadir considers. “Hmmm, let’s see, I was… five or six I think, which makes it… fifteen or sixteen years now? He’s considered as family, he lived with my parents, brothers and I for a long time. He’s like another brother to Reza, Eamon and I, actually.”

“He doesn’t live with you anymore?”

“No, he has his own place now like Eamon does. Doesn’t live too far away though, and we see him quite often.”

You nod. “Must be nice having so many ‘siblings’.”

Nadir laughs. “Quite the opposite. It was chaotic when we were younger. Made my father pull all his hair out. But we all have a good relationship now that we’re older.”

“How old are you all? I know Eamon is 27, so is he the oldest?”

Nadir nods. “Yes, he's the eldest. Then there's me, I’m 23, then Korvin, he’s 21, and then there’s Reza, he’s 14.”

“Does Korvin go to the college?”

“He does, but you probably won’t see much of him, even if you knew where to look and who to look for. He really only takes online or night classes.”

You smirk. “Solitary kinda guy, ain’t he?”

Nadir shrugs. “He has his reasons. Honestly, I don’t even think he needs college, he’s a genius in countless of fields, but I think he likes showing up the professors.”

You laugh. “What kind of genius is he then?”

“Well, to name a few...he’s fluent in at least three languages, I know he’s practicing a couple more. He’s also an architect, composer, singer, ‘inventor’,.....and this is going to sound silly, but he is also a masterful magician.”

You raise a brow. “Magician?”

Nadir huffs a laugh. “I know it sounds strange, but he’s the best there is at close up, sleight of hand, illusion, and all those other types of magic. It’s incredibly impressive, maybe I can convince him to show you a trick or two of his sometime.”

You smile. “I’d appreciate that, if you can manage it. No pressure though, don’t worry about it if he doesn’t want to.”

Nadir nods and smiles. “I think he’d like you if he was less antisocial. You two seem like you’d get along fairly well.”

You grin. “Then maybe I’ll just have to try and meet him someday.”

As Nadir smiles, you start to hear a commotion in the background. As you turn, you see Daniel and another man you don’t recognize holding Meg by the upper arms and bringing her towards you and Nadir. Nadir sighs and stands up from the table. As they approach, Nadir addresses them. 

“Gentlemen, if you have a grievance with Madame Giry, please let us discuss it outside. We don’t need to cause any sort of a scene here, do we?”

Daniel nods. “Right you are, Mr. Khan. Now then…”

Meg cuts him off. “I didn’t do anything! I’m entitled to finishing my food and enjoying my time here! You can’t just…”

Nadir holds up a hand, silencing Meg. “Actually, they can. Now, outside.” 

Nadir beacons you to follow, and so you stand up and trail after him as he leads the little posse outside.

Once the doors close behind everyone, Nadir turns to Daniel and crosses his arms. “Now please. Explain to me what happened.”

Daniel quickly speaks before Meg can say something. “Well, ya see, sir, the lady ‘ere ‘ad gotten up from ‘er table and was trying ta get inta the private room in the back. You know the one.”

Nadir nods and motions for Daniel to continue.

“So, when I sees her tryin’ ta get in, I politely tell ‘er that the room is off limits to ‘er. And she starts arguin’ with me, tellin’ me she’s got a friend in there she wants ta see. I tell ‘er it don’t matter regardless, she can’e go inta that room. And so she starts kickin’ up quite the fuss, so I calls Jack ‘ere ta come ‘elp me. The lady starts fightin’ and demandin’ we get you involved, so we brings her to ya.”

Nadir is silent for a moment before looking at Meg. “Anything you’d like to add?”

Meg puffs up a little before launching into her part of the story. “Well, I was just sitting there at first, waiting for the waiter to bring me my drink, when I saw this little group of people walking towards the back room. They were all really well dressed, so, you know, I watched, I was interested. They were talking business about something or other to one guy specifically, which at first I paid no mind to, but then he said something! And I’m almost dead sure about this; it was the guy Nadi here was talking to on the phone! So I wanted to see what this guy looked like, I couldn’t see his face cause someone was standing in front of my view of him. I got up to go over and say hi, but they went into that room and locked it! So when I tried to open it, Danny here told me to get lost. I told him I knew the guy in there, but he said it didn’t matter, so he and his buddy dragged me to you to get this sorted out, I guess.”

Nadir pinches the bridge of his nose in clear annoyance, trying to keep calm. He looks up at Meg, barely restrained anger burning in his eyes. 

“What you did was unacceptable. You were told to keep away, and you resisted? You are my guest here, or rather, you were, and you apparently have no idea how your actions will reflect on my person. You may have been the one to cause the trouble, but I will be the one who has to make amends for it, at not only my own cost, but at my friends as well! And while I may not have minded if you disrespected me alone, you had the audacity to behave poorly so as to tarnish my friend’s reputation. And I will not stand for that. I am not going to stop any sort of repercussions that fall on you, understand? You should consider yourself lucky. I do not want to make you suffer more than you already will.” He looks at Daniel. “Please bring her to the office, I’ll be there shortly.”

Meg has her mouth slightly open, aghast at what Nadir just said, and she doesn’t even put up a fight as Daniel and the other man lead her away. You can’t watch her leave, feeling ashamed of what’s happened, even if you didn’t cause it.

Nadir turns to you. “I am sorry you had to witness me saying all that. Please forgive me, it’s not you I’m upset with.”

You meet his eyes. “No, but you should be. I asked you to let her come along, and even at the beginning, I shouldn’t have pushed you to do anything. I’m sorry, Nadir, this can’t have been what you’d been hoping for.”

Nadir gives you a small smile. “While I can’t say it’s been all fun, I have enjoyed what time I’ve had with you today. Perhaps next time, it can just be the two of us, yes?”

You laugh a little. “You’d want to see me again? You’re not upset with me?”

Nadir shakes his head. “You didn’t know any of this would happen. How could you? You were trying to do what you thought was best, I can’t fault you for that. I can fault you however, if you try to end what I personally think is a potentially good friendship just because of a rogue mistake.”

You shake your head as you chuckle. “Alright. Then I guess I’m stuck with you.”

Nadir laughs. “I’m not easy to shake. You’re most definitely stuck with me, my friend.”

You can't help the grin that crosses your face. “And I couldn’t be happier about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and suggestions are welcome, so feel free. :D


	8. The Comforts of Music and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an afternoon of eventful...events... you head back to the safety of your house and your brother. Things get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is sort of a filler chapter, I think? I dunno, doesn't really matter, I'm proud of it and it came out nice. Sorry that it's late, personal stuff came up and that had to be dealt with first. Anyhow, enjoy. : )

* * *

Nadir unfortunately does have to go and deal with the situation Meg caused, so he politely asks you maybe not to come with him.

His tone is apologetic as he asks. “I know she’s a friend of yours, but I don’t know what you can do to help in this situation. Perhaps it would be better if you went back to your place? That is, if you do remember how to get back.”

You can’t help but feel a little put out, still hoping you haven’t caused any rifts in this beginning friendship. “Well…, I guess so. I remember the way back, I’m pretty sure. Just, try not to get Meg into too much trouble? I kinda have to live with her for a semester at the very least.”

Nadir quirks a grin at you. “I’ll see what can be done. In the meantime, go explain your exciting exploits to your brother, and give him my regards. And if you’re open to it, I’ll text or call, whichever you prefer, to give you an update later.”

You nod. “That sounds fine; feel free to text or whatever, I don’t have much of a preference. I’ll keep an eye out for your message later.”

Nadir smiles, then turns to go into the cafe again. “Until then, mon amie.”

You watch him head into the cafe, then turn back to the sidewalk and sigh. What an eventful afternoon this has been. You’ll probably end up taking a nap or something when you get back home. You decide you don’t want to dwell on what just occurred until you get back to the house, so you end up pulling out your earbuds out of your pocket and popping them into your ears, letting your favorite playlist on Youtube go on shuffle. 

The first strains of a song start to play as you tuck your phone into your back pocket, and you’re about to relax into the music when you get an earful of the lyrics. _“_ _Where is the moment we needed the most? You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost…”_ You quickly skip that song, you don’t need to hear Daniel Powter’s “You Had a Bad Day” right now. Drawing your phone back out of your pocket, you scroll around looking for something more upbeat. When you see your favorite song from Five For Fighting, you press play and start the mild walk down the street towards your house.

“There was a time a long long time ago

Chevy's and Levi's played on the radio

No cell phones just twenty thousand lights

Swayin' on a Saturday night alright

Can you imagine that slice of time

Rock 'n roll was young, people stood in line

To hear music that played into their lives

That you could carry 'til the day you died

Hey man sing me a song

When we were everyone

We were more than just a slice

Of American Pie

Have you read my blog today

Three hundred million little USA's

Your doorstep is just a click away

We'll get together one of these days

How can you be as nice as me

You're not from the same slice as me

Where do we go from here my friend

Is this the way our story ends

Hey man sing me a song

When we were everyone

We were more than just a slice

Of American Pie

Can't stop singin' along

Can you join in, come on

Are we more than just a slice

Of American pie

We're top down lovers, it's Saturday night

The band's roarin' and it feels so right

The moon's dancin' and the stars are free

I caught your heart on a summer's breeze

Whatever was or what's meant to be

Our melodies are memories

There was a time a long long time ago

Chevy's and Levi's played on the radio

No cell phones just twenty thousand lights

Swayin' on a Saturday night alright

Hey man sing me a song

When we were everyone

We were more than just a slice

Of American Pie

I can't stop singin' along

Can you join in, come on

Are we more than just a slice

Of American pie

(American pie)

We're more than a slice

We're more than a slice

We're more than just a slice

Of American pie

The song ends all too quickly, but you feel much more relaxed and fortunately, the song ends up transitioning into another you’re pretty fond of, so you continue to bob your head in time and walk to the sound of the song’s beat. You end up arriving back to your place a little faster than you thought you would; the song’s rhythm being faster paced, and so you ended up walking faster. Not bad. 

You turn up the driveway to the house, pulling out the keys and unlocking the door.

You call out to let Roman you’re back. “Lucy, I’m home!” 

You hear a reply from what you assume is the kitchen. “Aye, baby, I’m so happy yer back, was gettin’ so lonely withoutcha’s.”

You chuckle as you pull your earbuds out of your ears and flop onto the couch in the living room.

Roman walks out into the room and plops his butt into the chair sitting next to you. “So, come on, how’d it go? How’s lil’ Nadir doing?”

You huff a laugh. “Ugh, well, it could’ve ended a lot better. Meg ended up tagging along, and that didn’t go over well.”

Roman lets his head rest on his hand as he nods. “Do go on."

In the next twenty minutes or so, you proceed to retell all that happened, from the moment you left the house with Meg to when you said your goodbyes with Nadir. All the while, Roman stays quiet, only ever nodding or shaking his head in either amusement or disbelief. You do leave out the whole ‘Erik helping out’ parts, since you don’t think it’s too relevant, and you don’t really feel like you want to bring him up to Roman. 

When you’ve finished, Roman sighs. “Well, sis, seems like you had a day. You’re sure Nadir’s got this under control?”

You shrug. “I think so? He seemed to know what he was doing.”

Roman huffs. “Well. let me know if he needs anything, I’ll be happy to help him out if he asks.”

Nodding, you stand up. “Sure thing, bro. Anyhow, I think I’m going to go crash in my room for a couple hours, unless you need me for anything?”

Roman stands for a moment with a look of comically deep thinking, then he looks at you with a slight grin. “I can think of one thing in particular.”

You’re pretty worn out, but you try not to let it show as you answer. “Alright, what you got for me?”

Roman gets up from his chair, then draws you into a hug. “You can let me hold you for just a minute.”

You can’t say you’re not surprised, but the hug is warm and strong and comforting, so you wrap your arms around your brother and stay there for awhile. When he finally lets you out of his hold, he draws your chin up to look at him. 

“Hey. I got your back, sis. Don’t worry too much about what happened today, it wasn’t any fault of yours. You ever need me to back you up on something, call me, I’ll be there, no questions asked, k? We stick together.”

You can feel a slight wet warmth pricking at the corners of your eyes, but manage to keep it in. “Always.”

Roman smiles at you, then surprises you yet again by swooping down to pick you up in a fireman’s carry.

“ROMAN! What the heck do you think you’re doing!?!”

Roman only chuckles at your predicament. “Taking my exhausted little sister to her room for nap time.”

You playfully thump your brother’s back a couple times before you give up and go to dead weight in your brother’s grip. He staggers a little, then hefts you into an easier to carry position and chuckles.

A minute later, you’re curled up on your bed, checking your phone one last time before you let exhaustion take you out for the late afternoon. You see you’ve got three messages; one from Nadir, one from Meg, and one from a number you don’t recognize. You open Meg’s first, wanting to get it out of the way. 

It reads, “So, I know this afternoon sort of ended in disaster, and I’m really sorry for that. Nadir said he’d text with the details of what ended up happening, but I just wanted to apologize. I hope my actions didn’t entirely ruin your thoughts about me, and I still want to try and be friends, if you want? See you when I get back, though I might spend the night with a friend.”

You decide not to answer her and move on to Nadir’s message.

_“Hello (Y/N), this is Nadir. Everything has worked out fine, Meg was only required to pay a small fee and is banned for the span of a month from the cafe. She got off light if you ask me, but don’t mind my opinions. Anyways, I’d like to see you again sometime soon, let me know if you’re willing and when you’re free. Hope to see you soon, mon amie.”_

You quickly type him back, writing, “Yes, I’d be happy to meet up with you again! I’m free pretty much the rest of this week, barring tomorrow, I have to help Roman finish unpacking. See you soon.”

The last message you almost choose to ignore, being that you don’t really answer to numbers you don’t know. But your curiosity gets the better of you, and you read, _“Madame, I do hope you enjoyed your time at the café, despite certain events that transpired. Daroga spoke highly of you today, and so convinced me to reach out to you. I should like to be in contact occasionally, if this is to your acceptance. -Korvin”_

So, Erik actually texted you. Wow, ok, that’s… pretty amazing. You reply with a short, “That’s fine by me, text whenever you like.”

Shutting off your phone, you lay back on the bed. Maybe this afternoon didn’t end as badly as you thought it did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to the songs I referenced in this chapter-  
> \- Five For Fighting: Slice : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTm5CbiVb5g  
> \- Daniel Powter: Had a Bad Day : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rYjfciwWGk


	9. Filling Some Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make some plans, and a little time goes by. Roman is such a good bother... I mean...brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is just sorta a filler chapter. It was gonna be longer, but it got too long, so I'm breaking it in half. Don't worry, the next chapter'll be out in a week or so, you guys are learning my posting schedule isn't perfect. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

You have a restful nap for a couple hours, waking up just in time to share in your brother’s wonderful cooking for dinner. That is, he ordered in from your favorite takeout place, but hey, no complaints here. You thank your awesome bro, then promptly dig into the meal. Not much is said between the two of you, since you both have phones that direct your attention away from one another. Neither of you mind, the silence is comfortable, as it usually is when the two of you are together. You spend most of the meal checking Pinterest and dabbling around on Youtube. 

A message pops up from Meg, so you end your crazy spiral on the ‘soul sucker’ as your mother had so quaintly dubbed Youtube, and switch your attention on the words Meg sent.

It reads, “Hey (Y/N). So, I decided I’m going to stay the night with a couple friends tonight; hope you don’t mind. If it’s all the same to you, you could swing by tomorrow and meet them! I already asked, they’re on board! You don’t have to, of course, but you did mention you wanted to meet some new people, and they both go to our college, so I thought you might wanna? Anyways, lemme know, I’ll shoot you the address.”

You look up from your phone to consult Roman. “Hey, bro, I think I’m gonna go meet a couple of Meg’s tomorrow. You don’t need me for anything right?”

Roman’s gaze doesn’t leave his phone, but you can tell he’s paying attention to you from his response. “I need you for lotsa things, sis. Emotional support, free labor, a talking point, you know, all the essentials.”

You snort. “You’re so witty, brother dear, but you know what I meant. If you wanna, just leave the rest of my stuff someplace and I can unpack it when I get back.”

Roman shrugs. “Whatever you want, I can put the remaining boxes of yours in your room.”

You look back at your phone as you nod. “That’d be a great help, thanks.”

Roman nods. “So, is Meg coming back tonight?”

You shake your head. “No, she said she’s staying with friends tonight, no worries.”

Roman nods, then sets his phone down as he focuses his gaze on you. “Alright, one of us will need to talk to her later, cause I need to cue you both in on something.”

You look up from your phone, then judging from the serious look that graces your brother’s face, you shut it off and set it down. “Yeah, sure, shoot, bro.”

Roman sighs. “I need to leave you and Meg on your own pretty soon.”

You nod slowly. “Yeah? I knew you’d have to leave at some point. What else is it, that wasn’t all, was it?”

Roman shakes his head. “No. I’m going off on another tour soon.”

This is news to you. “When?”

“In about a week or so.”

“Where are you off to this time?”

A smirk breaks out across Roman’s face. 

You’re suddenly confused. “What? Where are you going? Come’on ya jerk, tell me!”

Roman adopts a wounded tone. “Jerk? And here I was, going to bring you something back from Hawaii, but I might have to reconsider that idea.”

You grin as you get up from your chair and drape your arms around your brother’s shoulders. “Hmm, I can probably live without a coconut bra and grass skirt, but the idea is appreciated. So, Hawaii, huh? That’s not too awful.”

Roman tilts his head to look at you. “Naw, it’ll be alright. It’s basically just patrol and training, might be more but I don’t know everything yet.” He cuts you off as you’re about to ask him a question. “Yes, I intend to keep you updated all the time, no worries, sis. I do know a couple of my buddies will be there with me, so I won’t be all too lonely without’cha.”

You nuzzle your head against his. “If you say so. I’ll keep you posted about the goings on around here. Fair trade?”

Roman grins. “It always is. But in the meantime, you don’t school for a week, and I don’t leave for about a week, so maybe we can do a few things before we both get swamped, hmm?”

You smile as you take your arms off your brother. “Sounds like a plan. But then, do you want me to put off meeting Meg’s friends tomorrow?”

Roman shakes his head as he gets up from the table. “No, go right ahead. I’ll make some plans for us while you’re out. Sound good?”

“Yup! Now then,” you say as you plop down on the couch, “we gonna binge the rest of ‘The Office’, or what?”

Roman chuckles as he sits down next to you. “You bet. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

You quickly shoot a text to Meg letting her know you’d be happy to meet up. She almost immediately responds with a time and address to meet. You send a thumbs up emoji, then shut your phone off to enjoy your evening with your brother.

A few laughter-filled hours later, you get up and stretch, give Roman a quick hug, then head off to your room. You quickly go through your night prep, ending with you throwing on your night clothes and hitting the sack for a good night’s sleep.

Around 8 o’clock the next morning, you rouse yourself from your refreshing sleep and head into the kitchen for some toast and fruit. Roman was still asleep on the couch, so you were as quiet as possible. Not being much of a coffee drinker, you stuck with some water while you downed your meal. Afterwards, you head into the bathroom to brush your teeth, then back into your room to get some clothes for the day. You decide you’ll dress in comfortable yet nice looking clothes today. It’s cool enough outside, so you don a pair of jeans, a black undershirt, and a red and black flannel. You don’t feel like wearing tennis shoes, so you grab your comfy dark brown leather moto boots. They felt amazing, looked rad as hell, and made a good match to your overall outfit. You pulled your favorite tiger’s eye necklace out of your drawer and latched it around your neck. You left your hair alone mostly, simply brushing it out so the knots turned back into natural waves. 

Feeling well put together, you exit your room to find Roman rousing himself from the couch.

“Heya, sleepyhead. I already ate, but there’s some strawberries and melon for you on the kitchen counter if you want any.”

Roman rolls off the couch and stretches. “Thanks, sis. Ugh, remind me to never sleep on that couch again; I’m sore all over.”

“Never sleep on that couch again, it makes you sore all over.”

Roman playfully sends a glare your way. “Smart alec.” He makes his way into the kitchen, talking to you as he goes about making his breakfast. “So, when are you going over to meet those friends of Meg’s?”

You check your phone for Meg’s message. “Uh… let’s see here. I’ve got about an hour before I need to be there.”

Roman nods. “Need a ride or anything?”

You shrug. “Well, I mean, my car doesn’t get here until tomorrow, but I could always ride horseback or something. Hitchhiking is also a very possible option.”

Roman chuckles. “Well, I wouldn’t want to take you from either experience if you’re dead set, but my offer stands.”

“Only if you really want to. I can manage if you’re busy.”

Roman grins. “Never for you, lil' sis. Let me just finish up here and get dressed, then we can head out. Sound like a plan?”

You nod. “Sure thing, bossman.”

You plop on the couch and watch some Netflix while Roman gets ready. In about twenty minutes, he’s back, dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and his favorite pair of combat boots. He’s got his dog tags on as well. “Ready to go?”

You stand up. “Lemme grab a couple things, then we can head out.” You quickly grab your small cross-body bag, with your wallet and other important do dads inside. Snatching up your water bottle, you come back to Roman. “Alright then, cowboy. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Roman chuckles as the two of you make your way to his car. You settle in, give him the address, and you’re off to the races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always accepted and greatly appreciated. Love y'all, thanks for reading.


	10. Hits and Misses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, two of the major characters in cannon show up. Raoul and Christine are sweethearts and everyone loves them. The author has nothing to say about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took longer, but in my defense... I had to develop my writing style for two characters in this chapter, and that takes a little while to nail. Also, this chapter is quite a bit more substantial in both length and substance, so forgive my tardiness. I'm sorry, lo siento, kneres, tá brón orm, je suis désolé, متاسفم, and all the other languages. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Roman drives you over to the address Meg gave you, which turns out to be a nice apartment complex. Once you arrive, Roman pulls into a parking spot.

“You know which apartment you’re supposed to go to?”

You shrug. “Uhhh, hold on.” You check your phone, seeing no indication from Meg where you’re supposed to go. “Nope, I don’t. I guess I’m just gonna call Meg.”

Roman nods. “You want me to wait here with you?”

“You don’t have to if you’ve got things to do.” You smirk. “I can take care of myself, ya’know.”

Roman reaches over and ruffles your hair. “Course ya can! I don’t have anything else to do, I just thought you might like me to stick around to make sure you don’t get jumped or mugged or whatever. You know, have your brother who’s in the military watch your back. If ya want.”

You chuckle. “Well, if that’s the case, sure stick around.” You pull your phone out and call Meg. After a few rings, the call is picked up.

“Hello?”

You’re not sure if the person who answered is Meg, but you can’t tell exactly. “Hi, Meg?”

The person answers. “Oh, no, this is her friend Christine. You wouldn’t happen to be (Y/N), would you?”

“That I am! I’m out in the parking lot, and I was just wondering which apartment I should come to, Meg didn’t specify.”

Christine laughs lightly. “That sounds like Meg, she forgets details sometimes. Hold on one sec.”

You assume she moves the phone away from her because her voice sounds father away when she calls out, “Raoul! She’s here! Could you go meet her, I need to finish up!”

A brief pause, then Christine comes back on. “So, my boyfriend is going to come meet you. What kind of car are you in?”

You describe Roman’s car, which Christine relates to Raoul. “Alright, he’s on his way. Can’t wait to meet you!”

You can’t help but smile. “Same back at you. See you in a bit then?”

“Yup!” Christine chirps back. “See you soon!”

The call ends, and you look over to your brother. “Apparently, we get to have a welcoming committee. One of Meg’s friends is coming.”

Roman looks past you and nods his head toward behind you. “Would that be the committee?”

You turn to see a guy coming towards you. Christine didn’t say what Raoul looked like, but you can’t help but think he looks like a Raoul. He’s got a lithe frame, with short dirty blonde hair, almost brown in shade. As he gets closer, you can see bright blue eyes that radiate good humor. He comes up to your side of the car as you roll down the window.

“Raoul?”

The guy smiles. “The one and only. You’re (Y/N), then, yeah?”

You nod. “That’s a me.” You open the car door, and Roman does the same as he walks over to your side. “And this is…”

Raoul cuts you off. “No, wait, don’t tell me! I’m usually very good at guessing this kinda thing.”

Roman looks at you with a small smirk. You look to Raoul and shrug. “Be my guest.”

Raoul comically narrows his eyes and looks Roman up and down. “You’re her… brother! And not only that, but you’re also a soldier, and your name is…. Roman.”

Roman looks shocked for a second, and Raoul looks perfectly smug with himself. Just as quickly though, Roman chuckles. “Well, that would’ve been really impressive if not for the fact I’m wearing my dog tags, and that Meg probably told you everything she could about my sister and I.”

Raoul laughs. “Aww, you got me, I’m a fraud. Forgive me!”

You laugh along. “It would’ve fooled a lot of people, trust me.”

Roman looks at you and smiles. “Well, I think you’re safe with this guy, I think I’ll head out?”

You give your brother a hug, and once you break it off, he turns to Raoul. “You keep an eye on her, k?” He puts his hand out for Raoul to shake.

“Of course, sir.” Raoul says with stony seriousness. He shakes Roman’s hand. “I’d die for her, if I must.”

Roman turns back to his car. “You will.” He turns the key in the ignition and drives off.

You’re laughing so hard at your brother’s comment and the look on Raoul’s face, you’re not sure you’ll be able to keep breathing.

Raoul smirks over at you and starts walking. “Come on, Christine is dying to meet you. As you know, my name’s Raoul, but the last name’s De Changy, if you were curious.”

You look over at him as you walk next to him. “Wait. You wouldn’t be related to Philip De Changy, the movie producer, would you?”

Raoul nods with a smile. “Yeah, he’s my older brother actually! Kinda neat, huh?”

You nod. “I love his movies, that’s so cool. But you go to the college, Meg said. What are you into?”

“I’m taking a few acting courses. Philip says if I do well enough in my classes, he might let me into a couple of his movies. Nothing too exciting.” He smirks.

You nod. “That sounds pretty cool, actually. You like acting then?”

Raoul grins. “Ah, but of course. It’s so awesome. I’m learning so much, and I can’t wait to progress. What about you? What are you at the college for?”

“I’m there on a scholarship, actually. I play violin and guitar, mostly, but I’ve got a couple other classes as well.”

At this point, Raoul has led you to an apartment door. “Oh, you and Christine are going to love each other. She plays violin too!”

As Raoul starts to open the door, it’s promptly thrown open by none other than Meg. 

“(Y/N)! You made it!

You grin. “Yup! And I meet this charming guy in the parking lot. You wouldn’t know him, would you?”

Raoul chuckles as Meg looks him up and down. She tilts her head. “Well, he certainly is very easy on the eyes… I suppose we can let him in.”

A voice calls out from inside the apartment. “Meg, you’d better not be trying to swipe my man, you hear?”

Meg turns and walks inside, beckoning you and Raoul to follow. As you step inside, you look around a bit. It’s a pretty nice apartment, all things considered. A living room, kitchen, little dining room, and a hallway to what you assume the bedrooms and bathroom. Nice place to live if you’re a college student. There’s someone on the couch looking over at you, but before you can say anything, they smile and start talking.

The girl flopped on the couch has what you’d describe as a sweet and bubbly tone as she talks. “Hey there! So you must be (Y/N), yeah? I’m Christine Daaé, so nice to meet you!” She rolls off the couch and comes over to you, wrapping her arms around your torso in a hug. In your opinion, she’s a pretty good looking young woman. She’s about your height, give or take a couple inches, with long, curly light brown hair. Her tawny brown eyes are bright as she backs up and grins at you. 

You had happily hugged her back, albeit you had been surprised. You grin back as she pulls away.

Raoul chuckles from behind you. “If you weren’t my girlfriend, Christine, I’d accuse you of having a crush on our new friend here.”

Christine playfully glares at Raoul. “Really, Raoul, it was only a hug! You’re so jealous, honestly, why do I put up with you?”

Raoul grins roguishly as he walks up to Christine and quickly pulls her into a kiss. Christine at first tries to playfully push him away, but eventually smiles as she kisses him back. 

Raoul’s smirk tells you just how pleased he is with himself as he quips, “Was that a decent enough reminder?”

Christine laughs. “Yes, yes, you big dolt.”

Meg rolls her eyes as she grins at you. “You won’t find a couple like these two on the whole college campus, I’m just telling you now.”

You smile. “I think it’s cute.”

Christine tilts her head towards you. “Thank you! Meg thinks it’s too ‘gushy’ and unfair since she hasn’t had a boyfriend in awhile, but I keep telling her she’s just too oblivious to notice all the guys willing to fall all over her.”

Meg shakes her head. “Oh please. I’ve got my eye on one right now, but he’s clearly not interested.”

You and Raoul sit down on a couple chairs as Christine sits on the couch and beckons Meg to sit next to her. As Meg does, Christine leans her head against Meg’s shoulder. “Oho, so you’ve got someone in mind? What’s he like?”

Meg gives her friend a rueful grin. “He’s gorgeous, girl. Tall, dark and handsome in all the right ways.”

Raoul pipes up. “Alright, so is this just a distant crush or does he actually know you exist this time?”

Meg glares at Raoul before she continues. “Well, let’s just say we didn’t hit off well, huh, (Y/N).”

You’re a little surprised she’s asking you, because how would you know…. Oh. oh wait. “Wait wait wait. Please, Meg, please don’t tell me you have a crush on Nadir.”

Raoul sits straight up and whips around to Meg. “No WAY. The guy at the cafe? Meg, no, oh my word.”

All the while, Christine is laughing so hard it looks like she can’t breath. "Meg… Meg, no, bad idea, back up.”

Meg gives a sulky glare at everyone. “Ok, so things aren’t good, but come on, he’s so hot! Can you blame me? (Y/N), back me up, tell them how good looking he is!”

You laugh. “I mean, I guess? We’re just acquaintance friends?”

Meg looks at you. “Wait, you guys aren’t still talking are you? Not after what happened, right?”

You shrug. “He’s texted me a little, but we haven’t actually talked.”

Meg gets up and excitedly grabs your shoulders, which you are not ok with and are about to tell her as much, but she speaks up first. “Girl! You gotta get me back with him! I didn’t get his number, but you can totally help me out!”

You shake yourself out of Meg’s grasp. “Um, I’m not… sure that’s a good idea.”

Meg laughs. “What? Why not? I know I messed up, sure, but everyone deserves another chance, right? Come on, help a pal out!”

Christine and Raoul both look uncomfortable, and before either can cut in, you accidentally blurt out, “Meg, I don’t think he wants to talk to you, he doesn’t like you!”

The room goes quiet for a moment. You feel your cheeks heating up as you realize all eyes are on you. “Umm. You… you guys mind telling me where the bathroom is?”

Raoul quickly smiles. “Of course. It’s just down the hall to your left, first door.”

You stand quickly and make your way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind you, you go to the sink to splash some water on your face and cool off. Dang it, bad move on your end, why’d you say that to her face! Ugh. You dry your face off and just enjoy the silence for a moment. You go to get your phone from your back pocket, but it’s not there. Dang it, it must have fallen out of the pocket when you stood up. Sighing, you open the door to head back out. As you’re about to reenter the living room, someone rushes past you into the bathroom and locks the door. 

Raoul and Christine are right behind who you now know was Meg, but they’re going too fast and Christine crashes into you, sending you both to the floor. Fortunately, you’re both fine, and Raoul can’t help but chuckle as Christine helps you up.

“Christine, honestly, you’re so handsy.”

Christine shoots him a glare. “I’m so sorry! You ok, (Y/N)?’

You nod. “Yeah, all good here. What’s the rush, you guys?”

Both go quiet.

You get a feeling. “What is it?”

Raoul takes a breath. “Meg’s got your phone.”

“What.” 

You’re… not pleased, to put it very lightly.

Christine speaks up. “We didn’t know she had it until she waved it in our faces and when we went to get it, she bolted. I’m so sorry.”

You sigh deeply. “Ok, well, I don’t blame you guys.” You’re about to demand your phone back from Meg when the bathroom door opens and Meg steps out.

Raoul quickly snatches the phone from her hands and passes it back to you while he reams Meg out. “Meg, what the hell? You don’t just go snatching people’s phones!”

Meg grins sheepishly at the three of you. “It’s fine you guys! I just texted Nadir, nothing else, I swear!”

You want to be angry, but you know expressing it outwardly won’t do you any good, so you speak calmly, but icily at the same time. “Meg, I’m having second thoughts about us being roommates if you’re going to take my personal things and doing what you want with them.”

Meg looks upset. “No, wait, please, I’m sorry. I just… I really like him, ok? I’m sorry, I promise, I won’t do it ever again.”

You know kicking her out is going to be a huge pain for both you and Roman, so you decide to be lenient. For now. You sigh. “Fine. But you’ve got two strikes against you and I don’t want you to test a third, got it? You’re on really thin ice.”

Meg looks to both Raoul and Christine as if to find support there, but the both of them are nodding along with you, backing you up. Thank goodness, at least they seem like reliable friends, but you’re a little shaken up. Maybe you’ll text Nadir later, you trust him, and you have a feeling you'll need to explain whatever Meg messaged him anyhow.

Meg looks back at you. “So, um, I… did see you had a text message.”

You raise a brow. 

She quickly adds, “I didn’t read it, I promise! But… I have to ask… you...you actually get messages from Korvin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... might edit this chapter... I'm not sure how much I like it...
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, they always make my day! Love ya'll.


	11. This and That, Here and There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly talking, but it's the good kind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, all. Sorry it's a bit late, school is a pain. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Both Raoul and Christine’s head whip towards you as you look coldly at Meg. “You’re pushing it, Meg.”

Meg nervously fiddles with her hands and averts her gaze. “I… I know, it’s just…”

Christine cuts her off and fills in for her. “(Y/N), I understand you’re upset about the whole thing that just happened, but I don’t think you understand why she’s asking that question specifically.”

You look at Christine. “What do you mean?”

Raoul answers. “Well, the name Korvin isn’t just tossed around lightly at the college. Almost everyone recognizes it, but almost no one knows the person attached.”

You pause, then let a smirk cross your lips. “So… they’re basically a mysteriously reclusive minor celebrity?”

Raoul chuckles. “You could say that. Korvin is mostly known for their beautifully written music; all the professors rave about it. Also, it’s said Korvin’s had a hand in making designs for well known architecture firms, even building a few themselves.”

Christine adds, “There’s also the matter of the pranks that are fairly common on the college campus. They never backfire, are masterfully pulled off, and can never really be traced back to who caused them. The only reason we believe Korvin is the one who pulls them is there’s always a crow’s feather somewhere nearby.”

You laugh. “Damn, this guy seems like a handful and more. And nobody knows them?”

Raoul shakes his head. “None of the students, as far as we can tell. We’re sure at least some of the professors know about them, but they won’t tell us anything, other than showing us the work Korvin’s submitted to compare it to our own.”

“And, wait, they’re a student, right?”

The three nod.

“So, why hasn’t anyone seen them in a class?”

Raoul shrugs. “We honestly don’t really know. We’ve assumed it’s due to them taking online classes or coming to class on campus at weird times when nobody else is around. Can’t say for sure though, those are just the most common theories. You should hear some of the crazier ones from other students, though, they’re nuts! Claiming Korvin is some sort of ghost or something; one even went as far as to say they’re the incarnation of Apollo, for some reason.”

You laugh. “You’ll have to show me some of Korvin’s work sometime, I’d like to see what that weird theory is based on.”

Meg pipes up. “So, you can see why we’re all interested about the fact you seem to have his contact info in your phone.”

You sigh. “So, hold on, let me get this straight. Just because I have a contact by that name, you automatically assume it’s this random person from college?”

They all nod.

Christine answers. “Well, really, who else would have that for a name?”

You roll your eyes. “Dang, you’re all too smart for me.”

Meg chimes in. “So, do you know them, then? What are they doing in your phone contacts?

Your glare returns, and it focuses swiftly on Meg. “Let me ask you this, Meg. What business of yours is that? You already violated my personal privacy.”

Meg goes quiet and shamefaced. “I’m sorry, it’s just… with information about them, I… I mean we, would become so popular at college! People would want to know about Korvin, obviously, and we’d know about them! Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

You look to Raoul and Christine, raising an eyebrow at them skeptically. “And you guys feel the same way?”

Raoul is quick to assure you otherwise. “No, no! We’re just curious ourselves, but we’d never share anything without explicit permission, right, hun?”

Christine nods. “Of course. We understand the need for privacy as much as anyone, so we’ll definitely respect whatever you decide to do.”

You smile at them. “Cool, thanks you two."

Meg pipes back up. “So? Spill the beans! What do you know about Korvin?”

You sigh and roll your eyes. You have to share a place with her for how long again? Too long, in any case…

“Alright, firstly, yes, I do have Korvin’s contact info. How or why I have that isn’t something I’m going to talk about though, for reasons I don’t think I need to tell you. Secondly, even if I did want to talk about it, I really have only as much knowledge of this guy as you do. I’m not gonna delve into that whole story, but trust me on that. And third, if a guy is trying to keep away from people, I think I’d try to keep my privacy too, yeah? They’re entitled to it, and I don’t want to keep that from them.” 

Raoul and Christine look a mite disappointed, but nod throughout your impromptu lecture. Meg only looks put out. 

Raoul speaks from himself and Christine. “We get it, (Y/N), no worries.”

You can’t help but quirk a grin their way. “Thanks, you guys, means a lot to me.”

Meg crosses her arms across her chest. “Ugh, first I can’t get Nadir to talk to me, and now this? What a day!”

You smirk. “It’s not ideal for me either. Do you guys mind if I just make a phone call outside real quick, I remember I need to give Roman a heads up about something later.”

Christine smiles. “Not at all, go ahead.”

You head outside and close the door behind you. You move a few feet away from the apartment, then pull out your phone. You feel a little bad you had to lie, but it’s Nadir you need to talk to, not Roman. You quickly dial his number and hold your phone to your ear, waiting for him to pick up.

After a couple rings, you hear a voice answer. “Hello?” It’s… not Nadir’s voice though. It sounds sort of like him, but younger?

“Hi, is Nadir there?”

The voice answers. “Oh, yeah, he’s just in another room and left his phone near me. One minute?”

You’re wondering who this is, when your brain finally makes a connection to the little brother Nadir mentioned having. “Sure. This wouldn’t happen to be Reza, would it?”

“Yeah, that’s me! I saw the caller ID, you’re Roman’s sister, right? (Y/N)?”

You chuckle. “You got it, bud.”

Reza laughs. “He’s been talking about you a lot to Erik recently. I’m glad I got to hear from you for myself finally.”

You pause. “Nadir’s talking to Erik? About me?”

“Yup! I won’t say what about though, I don’t think he’d like me telling.”

You smile. “No problem. Maybe sometime I can come by to visit you and your brother, if ya want.”

Reza quickly answers, “Yeah! That’d be cool! Anyways, it was nice talking to you! Here’s Nadir.”

Nadir’s voice replaces Reza’s. “Hello, mon ami. What compelled you to call me today?”

“Hey, Nadir. I’m over at Meg’s friend’s place right now, and apparently she stole my phone to text you? I wanted to see what happened there and apologize for whatever she said.”

Nadir laughs. “I was going to ask you about that! Tell you what, I’ll read it to you. One second.” There’s a pause. Then in a slightly mocking, higher pitched voice, Nadir begins reading. “Hey, so, I thought we clicked pretty well! Would you, you know, want to meet again, for a date? I’ll pick the place if you say yes!”

Oh my word. That is too funny. You burst out laughing. “Oh, oh, man, I shouldn’t be laughing, that’s not funny!”

Nadir is chuckling over the phone. “I doubted that was you, but I had to know.”

You wipe the mirthful tears from your eyes. “No, I get it. But, Meg had stolen my phone, I’m not sure if she got your number, so heads up.”

You can almost see the eye roll you’re sure Nadir is doing. “Ugh, well, nothing I can do about that. Thanks for the warning.”

You sigh. “She might have Erik’s number too, I really don’t know what she did. I do know she knows I have his contact info though. She and her friends asked about him. I’m not really worried about the friends, but Meg…”

Nadir gently cuts you off. “No worries, my friend. Erik is more than capable of taking care of himself. I will inform him about this, though.”

You nod, even though you know Nadir can’t see you. “Alright, thanks, Nadir. So, then, on a lighter topic, I did speak to your younger brother! He seems like a sweetheart.”

Nadir chuckles lightly. “He is, definitely. Reza is a slight handful, but I couldn’t ask for a better younger brother. That does remind me, would you like to drop by sometime and just, you know, talk? I know we had a chance at the café, but I’d like to see you again.”

You smile. “I’d love to! Let me know when and where, I’m totally on board!”

Nadir laughs. “I’m pleased I made such a good impression. I do have company at the moment, though, would you mind if I texted you later?”

“Oh, of course! Sorry to interrupt you, talk to you later, Nadir.”

“It’s no trouble, my friend. It’s a pleasure talking to you.”

You laugh. “Same goes for you. Bye Nadir.”

“Goodbye.”

You go back inside the apartment, and the rest of your time goes more or less smoothly. You end up picking up food for lunch and dinner, and binge watching a few Marvel movies, which you have absolutely no problem with, you love Marvel! You, Chrisitne and Raoul all provide commentary throughout the movies, playfully arguing the points of who’s the best hero, if Loki is actually reformed, who you’d date, and so on. There’s good feelings between you all, and laughter is abundant. Meg acts pretty aloof for a little while, but seems to warm back up soon enough and joins in the banter. All too soon, Roman is back to pick you and bring you back to the house. Meg decides to stay another night with her friends, so you bid them all good night.

Raoul pulls you into a tight hug. “It was so great to meet you, (Y/N)! We’re going to be great friends, I can tell. See you again soon?”

You grin. “Sounds like a good plan.” 

You turn to Christine and give her a less crushing hug. “You’re welcome here anytime, (Y/N), so don’t be a stranger, yeah?”

“I don’t plan on it. Meg, I’ll see you when you come back whenever?”

Meg nods and gives you a hug. “See you later, (Y/N)!”

You head out to Roman’s car and slide into the passenger side seat. 

Roman turns in his seat and beams at you. “Hey there, sis! How’d it go?”

You flop back dramatically in your seat. “Oh, bro, what the heck have I gotten into?”

Roman chuckles. “It’s the beginning stages of friendships, what did you expect, a walk in the park?”

You side eye your brother. “No, but I wasn’t exactly expecting whatever this weirdness is either.”

Roman starts up the car. “Tell me about it on our way back, I’m all ears.”

You proceed to retell the whole day’s events to your brother. He’s quiet throughout, but once you finish, you can hear the frustration in his voice.

“Do you want me to evict Meg? I’ll do it.”

You shake your head. “I thought about it. It’d be a huge hassle for the both of us, and I think I can handle her for now. I promise though, if things get any worse, we’ll boot her. I’m not about to put up with anything else from her.”

Roman nods slowly. “I know. I just… be careful around her from now on, ok?”

“I will.”

There’s silence for a minute. Then Roman speaks. “So… got yourself a date with Nadir then, huh?”

You sit up straight and immediately sock your brother in the arm. “What? No! Friends, Roman, we’re friends!”

Romans is busting a gut laughing. “I know, I know, I’m sorry, I’m joking! Please don’t hit me, I’m driving!”

You lightly huff and cross your arms. “Yeah, don’t you forget it.”

The two of you arrive back at the house. You go into your room to change into your pajamas, then come back into the living room to kiss Roman on the cheek and wish him goodnight. 

You head to bed to dink around on your phone for a couple hours. In that time Nadir texts asking if you’d like to come by sometime next week and hang out, which you agree all too happily to. Both Christine and Raoul text quickly, mostly to give you their numbers and briefly talk about what you did that day. 

You browse YouTube and Pinterest until about one thirty in the morning. Hey, it’s a weekend, you have a right to stay up. As you’re about to sign off for the night, a text message comes in from Erik, of all people. 

It reads, _“(Y/N), Nadir informed me that you more or less defended me in front of friends of yours. I cannot express how much I appreciate this; my privacy means everything to me. Please let me know if you ever need anything, within reason. It would be my pleasure to be able to repay you for your kindness.”_

You quickly text back. “It was nothing, really. I’d do the same for anyone. I don’t really need anything right now, but if I ever think of anything, you’ll be the first to know. For now, I’m just happy to be ‘allowed’ to text you.”

The reply is immediate. _“While I don’t talk to many people, Nadir continuously sings your praises and insists I’d enjoy your company. So far, I have not been disappointed. All I ask is that you continue to protect my privacy, if that’s not too much to ask.”_

\- “Not at all. Though, might I say, I didn’t know anyone else would be up at this hour.”

\- _“What can I say, I work better at night. A night owl, as Nadir calls me.”_

\- “Well, this night owl is going to settle down for the night. I’ll talk to you again, Erik. Good night.”

\- _“Goodnight, mon cher. Until later.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, feel free to comment, they always make my day, and I always respond!


	12. Meeting Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're gonna go meet Nadir's little brother. No one else. It's just gonna be you, the bro, and Nadir. Yup. That's the plan.
> 
> But plans like to change at the weirdest times, don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy. New job, and school work, among the many other things. I did post a story a couple days before Halloween, so... feel free to check that out too... 
> 
> Anyways, I've finally finished this chapter, hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

A few days have passed since you’ve met Christine and Raoul. In that time, you and Roman spent a lot of time together, mostly hanging around the house binging your favorite TV shows and movies, chiefly among the shows are The Office, Sherlock, Monk and Mentalist, while when it comes to movies, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, and Marvel are the top contenders. Playing video games is also a great way to pass the time; sibling rivalry played out over Mario Kart and Minecraft. 

On one of the days though, Roman manages to pull you out of the house with him to go on a little day trip up to the mountains a couple hour’s drive away. The two of you hike in some truly gorgeous areas; wildflowers blooming absolutely everywhere and the sky the brightest blue you’d seen in a long while. And of course, you had taken loads of photos to admire later. Some of the wildflowers you had seen were going to be inspirations for some drawings later. So all in all, it was a pretty rocking day with your older bro. You had stopped for pizza at a little hole in the wall place that Roman swore had the best loaded meat pizza this side of the Rocky mountains, and your brother rarely steered you wrong when it came to food, especially pizza. The two of you made quick work of the delicious saucy, cheesy meal. All too soon, the sun started setting and you made your way back home, promptly passing out in your room on your bed when you got back inside. 

The next morning, Roman had to start prepping to head back out, so he was pretty busy. You weren’t without something to do though, as Nadir had made plans with you a few days ago to come to his place and meet his brother. You had agreed to today, and with your car finally in the driveway, you quickly readied yourself and made for the door. Roman does pull you aside quickly.

“Alright now, sis. Don’t you embarrass me in front of one of my best friend’s brother, I may never hear the end of it.”

You shove your brother’s arm playfully. “And if I do? What are you going to do about it, tough guy?” 

Roman’s face goes completely deadpan as he answers. “I will disown you.”

You slap your hand up against your cheeks. “Oh no! Whatever would I do without you?”

Roman smirks. “Let’s not find out, hmm?”

You chuckle. “Fair enough. I’m headed out, and I promise I’ll do my best to not embarrass you.”

Roman laughs. “If it’s any consolation, sis, you’re free to embarrass yourself as much as you like.”

You huff. “What with how the past couple weeks have been going, there’s a decent chance I will. Anyways, see ya later, lebroski. Don’t wait up for me.”

You flip your hair saucily at your brother as you sashay out the door. You can hear him laughing as he closes the door behind you. 

The drive to Nadir’s takes about fifteen minutes, so you quickly pull out some music to sing along to, because honestly, is there any better place to cut loose than in the solace and privacy of your car? You highly doubt it. Lin Manuel Miranda’s Hamilton promptly starts cranking out over your phone’s speakers, and to your never ending amusement, you can keep pace with both Hamilton and Lafayette. 

All too soon, though, you pull up to Nadir’s house. Well, house might be an understatement. It’s almost like a mansion, at least in your eyes. The house is huge, a two story place with floor to ceiling windows all over the place. What isn’t covered in windows is made of a beautiful dark stone. As you turn off your car in the driveway, you tear your gaze away from the house to notice the stunning car next to you. From what you can tell, it’s a Corvette Stingray; white and sleek. You… you are at the right house, right? As you pull your phone out to check the address in the driveway, you hear someone call out your name. Your head jerks up to see none other than Nadir walking out towards you.   
He grins as he pulls you into a brief embrace. “(Y/N), wonderful, you made it. Welcome!”

You hug Nadir back, then look at him as he lets go. “Nadir, this is your place? It’s beautiful, I’m amazed right now.”

Nadir simply smiles modestly. “It’s where I live, yes, but technically, it’s not my house.”

Confusing answer, but you let it slide. Smirking, you point to the Stingray. “So, are you going to say that car is what you drive, but it’s not technically your car?” 

Nadir laughs. “No, that’s my car alright. It was a gift from my parents who are still back in Iran. Nice, isn’t it?”

You nod. “It’s a gorgeous car, and I’m a mite jealous, not gonna lie.”

Nadir quirks a grin your way. “We can ride in it later if you like. Three conditions though.”

“Three? Wow, that’s pretty low for a fancy car like that. Shoot.”

Nadir holds up finger for every condition. “Firstly, you are not allowed to put your feet up on the dash. Secondly, you must allow my brother Reza to join us. No worries about him, though, you’ll more than enjoy his company. And thirdly.” He smiles. “You must promise me you will do your best to enjoy yourself as much as possible. Do you agree to my conditions?”

You break out in a smile. “You got it, boss. And speaking of your younger brother, when do I get to meet him?”

Nadir turns towards the house and beckons you to follow. “Just as soon as we get inside. But, I do need to mention one more thing to you.”

You glance at Nadir’s face, noticing it has taken a more serious look. “Sure, what is it?”

Nadir sighs. “My brother suffers from cerebral palsy. He can walk, some of the time, but he mostly spends his time in a wheelchair. I know I really don’t need to say be considerate around him to you, since I know you’re not like others I’ve met before, but I… I’m just protective of him, I guess.” Nadir turns to face you and the look he gives you makes your heart pull in sympathy. “I love my brother, and I just want him to be happy. His case isn’t too serious, and while he hides it well, he’s self conscious about it.”

You nod. “I understand. I swear, Nadir, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you or your brother.”

Nadir smiles. “I know, my friend. I trust you. Now, come inside, Reza is very excited to meet you.”  
You grin. “The feeling’s mutual, then.”

Nadir opens the door for you and you enter the house. It’s just as beautiful inside as it is out; not flashy or gaudy, but tasteful and well designed and decorated.   
  
As you’re taking in the scenery, a young boy rolls up to you in a wheelchair, his face wreathed in smiles. 

“(Y/N)! You’re here!”

You grin. “Indeed I am! So, you’re the highly spoken of Reza, then, aren’t you?”

He nods energetically, then grins. “I mean, that would obviously be me, right Nadir?”

Nadir jokingly rolls his eyes. “So modest, younger brother. Have we all taught you nothing?”

Reza smiles. “You have! I just sometimes choose not to do what you tell me to!”

You burst out laughing. “At least he’s very upfront about it!”

All three of you laugh. 

Nadir looks at his brother. “So, Reza, (Y/N) here noticed the Stingray out front. What do you say we take her for a spin, hmm?”

Reza claps his hands together in excitement. “That’s the best idea that you’ve had all day! Nadir, you have amazing taste in friends!”

You snort a laugh. “I didn’t know liking cars was what was required to be liked by your brother, Nadir.”

Nadir smirks. “Well, it certainly is a requirement. But I’ll have you know my brother is an excellent judge of character as well as a huge jokester.”

Reza shrugs. “I will neither confirm nor deny that.”

You grin. “What, that you’re a good judge of character or that you’re a little rouge?”

Reza smiles sweetly at you. “You decide.”

You again start laughing. You can’t help it, Reza is hilarious, and even though you’d just met him, if anything happened to him, you would kill anyone who dared hurt him and then just possibly yourself. But eh, you’re a little too lazy to go on a murderous rampage, and besides, nothing was happening to Reza. But you’d protect this kid until the day you died, he’s a sweetheart and you’re a sucker for ‘em.

Nadir merely chuckles and gestures for you to follow him back outside. Reza gestures for you to go ahead of you with an awkward bow due to him being in the wheelchair, and when he realizes he looks kinda goofy, he compensates with an overly complicated hand flourish.

You chuckle. “You sure you don’t wanna go first, bud?”

Reza grins. “Age before beauty, my lady! And I’d hate for you to wander off if you were behind me, though I can’t blame you for wanting to watch me from the back, it’s quite a view, you know.” 

You gasp in mock surprise. “I would never! You’re shameless, young man. And honestly, the front door is literally right there, I highly doubt I would get lost.”

Reza begins to roll his chair out the door and calls back to you. “If you say so, but there’s a lot you can’t see from the entryway. Don’t worry though, Nadir and I will give you a tour when we get back!”

You laugh as you follow him outside. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

Nadir is standing by the gorgeous car, and when Reza rolls up to him, Nadir pulls him up into his arms with Reza holding his hands around his brother’s neck for support. Nadir gently deposits his brother in the backseat of the car, and folds up the wheelchair to put it in the trunk. He does all this just before you can clamber into the car yourself, and he darts in front of you to pull the passenger door open for you with a smug grin across his face.

You smile as you settle into your seat. “Wow, I’m surrounded by such polite gentlemen. I should just stay with you two instead of at my brother’s place.”

Nadir climbs into his own seat and smiles genuinely at you. “You’re welcome to stay with us whenever you like; you’re welcome here. Right, Reza?”

Reza’s head bobs quickly. “Anytime, (Y/N)! We’d be happy to have you.”

You smile gratefully at both of them. “You’re too kind guys, thank you so much. I’ll definitely visit you guys all the time, you’ll regret offering me to come whenever.”

Nadir starts the car, but before he pulls out of the driveway, he turns to face you. “My friend, I don’t think we’ll ever regret having you around.”

You can feel yourself blush ever so slightly as you look away and bat Nadir’s arm playfully. “Sure, you say that now. Wait until I come over and eat all the food you have and sprawl out on your couch for months at a time.”

Nadir and Reza only laugh as the car takes off down the driveway. 

The three of you have an absolutely fantastic time. Nadir has the top down in the car, and the wind blowing through your hair and kissing your face feels amazing. 

Nadir eventually pulls into a shopping center, but once he has Reza deposited back in his wheelchair, he leads you all to a little hole in the wall ice cream shop not too far away. The woman at the front of the store greets the brothers in a language you don’t recognize, though knowing Nadir is Iranian, it’s probably Farsi or something along those lines. She treats them like a family member, pulling both of them into a large bear hug. After she pulls away from them, she notices you, and once again quickly turns to Nadir to rapidly speak about what you can only futilely guess is about you. Fortunately, Nadir is smiling throughout his conversation, and that relieves you a bit.

After the three of them talk briefly, the woman turns to you and tells you, not asks, in almost perfect english you might add, that you have to try the coffee flavor of ice cream she has. You obviously don’t resist, because there is caffeine in coffee, so hell yeah, gimme.

You eat so fast you get a brain freeze, but the woman only laughs and takes your wolfing as a compliment. The boys also get the coffee flavor, and both compliment the woman on her skills. 

As you all prepare to leave, she comes bustling out with a little container and presses it into Nadir’s hands. 

“You know who to give this to.”

Nadir smiles graciously and nods. “I’m sure he’ll thank you in his own way soon enough. You know how he is.”

The woman laughs and waves you all goodbye as you leave.

As you’re driving back, you decide to poke at what the woman said. Just a little.

“So, Eamon likes this ice cream too, hmm?”

Nadir smiles like he sees right through your ruse. You can’t blame him, you’re not subtle in the slightest and right now, you don’t care. Doesn’t hurt to ask, right?

“He does, of course, it’s the best place in our area. But this isn’t for him.”  
You quirk a brow playfully. “Oh no? Whoever could it be for, then?”

Reza pipes up from the back. “It’s for Erik. He loves the stuff, but he doesn’t like going out very much.”

Nadir chuckles. “You could say he’s very antisocial. But he appreciates the ice cream very much, and he’ll express his thanks in his own way.”

You smile. “Hey, I don’t judge, antisocialism sucks and we all deal with it in our own ways. But I thought Erik didn’t live with you?”

Nadir shakes his head and laughs. “He might as well be living with us as often as he visits, but he insists he likes to have his own place, which I suppose I can understand. He’s also very independent, along with the social anxiety.”

You shrug. “Fair enough. Maybe with the both of us visiting the house, we’ll bump into each other sometime.”

You see Reza grin from the backseat. “Yeah! You just have to meet Erik now, and then you’ll have met our whole family!”

You laugh. “I’d like to, but I do have the feeling that Erik’s more the ‘you don’t see me unless I want you to’ type.”

Nadir smirks as he pulls back into the driveway of the house, parks, then turns to face you. “You’re right on the money there. But with all the time you’ll be spending around here... yes, I intend on having you visit more than once, shocker, I know, you’re bound to catch the attention of our elusive Erik, though I think you may have done that to some extent already. You’ll definitely meet him face to face sooner or later.”

A rich voice answers from right behind you. “Sooner than you think, Daroga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's here!


	13. Change Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's been awhile. Forgive me! Hopefully this chapter can make up for my absence. :P 
> 
> Enjoy, y'all!

* * *

You whip around in your seat so fast you’d think you should've gotten whiplash or something along those lines. 

You’re greeted with the sight of the man you’d heard so much about but haven’t had the pleasure of meeting as of yet. And you’re a little… conflicted… if you’re being totally honest. He doesn’t look like you expected, but at the same time, with all the rumors surrounding him, you can’t say you’re exactly surprised either.

The clothing he wears isn’t anything to call home about; a black, long-style trench coat paired with black jeans. You will say it suits him, and it definitely offsets the white porcelain mask that covers most of his face. The only bits of his face you can see are his lips and chin, as well as his eyes. 

And damn, his eyes are gorgeous, holy cow. The closest you could define them in terms of known eye colors would have to be classified as amber, maybe a light honey color, but there’s flecks of a deeper gold there as well. They’re the most amazing shade you’ve ever seen; you’re kinda jealous if you’re honest; eyes like that and you could probably have anyone you wanted under your thumb in a heartbeat. This guy was certainly halfway there in your case.

You pause that specific train of thought. Well. Shoot. You have to admit, however reluctantly, this guy is hot. Like, you don’t remember the last time you saw a guy you actually thought was good looking. (You do, actually, but that’s better not remembered). And the mask really only adds to the intrigue. It’s entrancing, in a way. And you’ve… probably been staring at him too long from the way he smirks at you playfully.

“Nadir, my friend, I do believe I’ve left your guest speechless.”

Nadir glares at his friend. “Please, you’ve had worse reactions.”

Erik hums in apparent agreement. “I suppose you’re right.” He turns to Reza. “Hello there, frère. And how have you been enjoying your time with (Y/N)?”

Reza beams. “Oh, very much! You should’ve come, we went to get ice cream!”

Erik smiles warmly. “Oh, what I shame I missed out. Perhaps next time, hmm?”

Reza nods and holds out his arms to Erik. 

Erik chuckles as he hefts Reza into his arms with no effort. Sheesh, this guy is lithe at best, guess he doesn’t skimp out on the gym then.

Nadir exits the car, and Erik actually shifts Reza in his arms to open your door for you. 

You smile a bit shyly and thank him.

He gives you a charming smile in return. “I believe in chivalry, mademoiselle, however small the act. As long as I walk this earth, it certainly won’t yet die out.”

Nadir snorts a laugh, and Erik glares at him before returning his gaze to you. “Ignore him, if you’d be so kind. Now, I’m sure you know who I am, but just in case you’ve forgotten.” He gives you a slightly awkward little bow, with Reza still in his arms. “Erik Korvin, it’s a pleasure to finally be meeting you face to face.”

You smile and give it your best shot at a curtsy. You nail it, by the way, kudos to your legs for not embarrassing you in front of the guy. “(Y/N) (L/N), and the pleasure is all mine.”

Erik grins at Nadir. “Well, you’ve certainly shown great taste in this mademoiselle, Daroga! Manners and all, I’m very impressed.”

Reza giggles as Nadir huffs in annoyance. “Yes, yes, you’re very funny. Now then, did you drive here? I don’t see your car.”

Erik nods his head towards the house. “No, I rode. Cheval is in the yard, probably grazing.”

You look at Erik in surprise. “You ride? Like a horse?”

Erik turns and shoots you a light teasing smile. “Well, yes, I don’t know what else I could have left in a yard to graze. A donkey, perhaps? Or a camel?”

You feel yourself go red. “Umm, scratch that question. Let me backtrack and ask something less… stupid sounding. And risking sounding less than humble here, I swear I’m smarter than I look. What sort of breed is your horse?”

Erik chuckles lightly and smiles. “He’s an Arabian. Would you like to meet him?”

You don’t have any way to see your own face’s reaction to that question, but you’ve probably got stars in your eyes.

Erik chuckles and gestures for you to follow him. “I’ll take that as a yes, then. Come, Cheval will be most pleased to have some company.”

Nadir chuckles lightly and shakes his head. “Erik, this is my guest, and you’ve only just arrived unannounced moments ago. Yet you’re already taking charge of everything.”

“Daroga, I deeply apologize for upstaging you.” Erik looks anything but apologetic, with a smirk playing on his lips. “But you must admit, my friend, it’s almost too easy. You are something of an old fart when it comes to entertaining, and I’m simply irresistible.”

Nadir looks close to fuming, while you and Reza break out in peals of laughter. Erik simply looks pleased with himself, if not a little smug. He deposits Reza back in his wheelchair and pushes him toward the back of the house; Nadir trailing after him with you walking beside him.

You do your best to suppress a laugh as you direct your attention to Nadir. “Well, he’s… quite a character.”

Nadir sighs. “You don’t even know the half of it yet.”

“I’m only a few steps ahead of you, Daroga, and I’m not deaf either.” Erik calls back.

Nadir rolls his eyes. “What a shame.”

Reza laughs as Erik opens a door in a fence leading to the backyard. “I will ask you don’t approach Cheval unless he comes to you first. He’s not always confident around new people, if you don’t mind.”

You shake your head. “Not at all! I just really wanna see the pretty horse.”

Erik smirks and leads your little group through the door.

In the middle of the perfectly manicured grass stands a beautiful black horse. As you enter, his head lifts to gaze steadily at you. His chocolate brown eyes radiate calm, and he slowly walks right up to you. Soon, his head is level with yours.

You look to Erik, who smiles. “He seems to like you, mon amie. Feel free to stroke him, I’m sure he’ll approve.”

You’re more than happy to oblige, running your hands down Cheval’s neck. The horse nickers softly and butts his head against your hand.

You can’t stop smiling. You’d had a horse phase as a child, just like every other little girl. The only thing is, you never really grew out of it. Sure, it faded sometimes, but horses are incredibly beautiful and graceful and majestic… how could you not love them? 

As your eyes take in Cheval’s face, you notice there’s an unsightly scar running from the tip of his ear, across his cheek, to the top of his nostril on the left side of his face. Huh. Wonder how that got there. No matter though. He’s a lovely horse, and you love him now.

You do have one other question you’re more ready to voice. “So, Cheval, hmm? Does that have some sort of meaning?”

Erik grins. “Reza, would you like to explain?”

Reza blushes ever so slightly as he smiles sheepishly. “Well, awhile ago, Erik had just started teaching me French at the time he first got Cheval. And I didn’t know many words yet, so I asked what ‘horse’ was in French, and he told me cheval. And I decided that that should be his name. And it stuck, and now he won’t answer to anything else.”

You let out a laugh. “Oh, oh my word, I love that, it’s a perfect name. You named him perfectly, Reza, well done.”

Reza beams while Nadir and Erik grin.

“Where did you get him?” You ask,

Erik’s grin fades, which makes you sadden a touch. He looks so nice when he smiles. 

“I rescued him as a young colt from someone who would’ve abused him if he'd stayed there. I take it you saw his scar?”

You nod, as does Erik. “His previous owner claimed that leaving that scar would prove Cheval was his property, and he could do whatever he wished to his property. I offered him a sum of money he agreed to, and Cheval changed owners. And I’ve had him for a couple years now, and we get along just famously, don’t we, Cheval?” He strokes the horse’s mane, and Cheval makes a soft sound and nuzzles Erik’s hand. It’s very sweet.

Nadir smirks. “You might not be able to tell, (Y/N), but Erik is much more amiable with animals than people.”

Erik glares at Nadir. “Can you blame me? Especially when the little company I do keep treats me with such little respect.”

Reza pipes up. “I respect you, Erik!”

Erik smiles and ruffles Reza’s hair. “Yes, I know you do, frère. But your brother could use some work, don’t you think?”

As they laugh at Nadir’s expression, you feel your phone buzz in your back pocket. Assuming it’s Roman checking up on you, you pull it out of your pocket without looking at the caller ID and answer. 

“Hey, Roman. Everything’s going just fine here, don’t need to worry after lil’ old me. Anyways how’s it…”

You’re very swiftly cut off by a voice that very much isn’t Roman’s. “(Y/N), it’s you father. We need to talk, right now. I don’t care if you’re busy, this has been a long time coming and you can’t avoid your mother and I forever. You need to come home. Now.”

You’re so surprised at your father’s demand that you go silent for a moment. Erik and Nadir both seem to notice your abrupt silence and turn to look curiously at you. 

Blinking rapidly and snapping back to reality, you wave the two of them off to let them know you’re ok. You’re...not, actually, but you don’t need them knowing that right now.

“Dad, what… has something happened? Why do you need me home? Have you talked to Roman? Is he alright?”

You dad huffs in annoyance. “I don’t know what’s going on with your brother, and honestly, I don’t care to. Your mother and I need you home because we know you aren’t going to college and are trying to ruin your life by freelancing music or whatever you called it. That’s not going to earn you any sort of living, (Y/N)!” Your dad’s volume increases as he begins to yell. “If you’d just stayed here and married Jason, like we all wanted, we’d all be happy! And even with it all lined up on a silver platter for you, you had to go and screw it all up! We knew your brother was a lost cause, but you had a future! You’ve had your fun, but you need to get your ass back here, or I swear, I will come find you and drag you back here!”

You can feel tears falling from your eyes. Not in fear or sadness, no, you were well past that. You were angry. Furious. How dare he?

“I’d like to see you try, old man. You don’t even know where I’m living, firstly, and I am going to college! On a scholarship, if you recall! I’m staying here, leave me alone.”

“Now listen here young lady... “

Before you can hear what your dad has to say, your phone is taken from your hands. You look to see Erik winking at you as he draws your phone up to his ear.

After a minute or so of what you assume is him listening to your father reaming and ranting, he chuckles.

“My, my, you make some mighty threats there, monsieur. Unfortunately, (Y/N) is under my protection here, and if you try to make good on any other those colorful threats, I can assure you, you will regret what happens.” A pause. “Oh no, you misunderstand. You are making empty threats, or weak ones at best. Mine is credible. I can present you with an example if you’d like…” Another pause. “Wonderful. Watch yourself then.” And Erik promptly hangs up. 

“What a charming man, mon amie. Would I be wrong to assume he disapproves of you and what you’re trying to accomplish here?”

You nod, but you can’t get your voice to cooperate right now.

Erik looks at you with compassion reflecting in his eyes. “It’s going to be alright, my dear, I was speaking the truth when I said you were under my protection. You are a friend of Nadir’s, and one I like, for once. I will see to it no harm comes to you, to the best of my ability.” He smiles gently. “I promise you, (Y/N).”

You give him a small smile in return. “Thank you. That… means a lot to me.”

Erik nods, then turns to Nadir. “I need to make a couple calls. I’ll be back shortly.” He then heads inside the house.

Nadir comes to you and pulls you into a hug, arms wrapping gently around you, comforting and grounding. Reza rolls over and does the same, as well as he can in his chair. You can feel the tears start to fall again, but it’s out of relief and joy this time. 

“You guys are amazing. I only just met you recently, why help me?”

Nadir answers. “We value your friendship very much, (Y/N), to a degree you might not yet understand. But trust me when I say, Erik keeps his promises. As do I. You don’t need to worry. We’re here for you.”

You… hadn’t had anyone but Roman to put your trust in for a long time. And even though Nadir was new, and Erik even more so, you believed them. You could trust them. You just knew.


	14. Poise and Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some down time with your new friends! That's what you had come to do with them in the first place! Before you know, the whole dad thing... But it's better now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAY NEW CHAPTER!!! So this took a lil' while, sorry, had big ol' writers block and I just....
> 
> could.  
> not.  
> get.  
> past.  
> it. 
> 
> AnYwAyS! I did manage something! It's fluff and filler, but you know what? I like it. Cause I love these characters. And I've got bigger plot plans coming up soon, I swear. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nadir led you back inside his house with Reza wheeling along behind. Leading you into the living room, Nadir gestures for you to take a seat on one of the couches. You do so, leaning up on one of the arms. Comfy. You offhandedly think you should mention getting a new couch to Roman, his is a jumble of fabric and springs that can barely be classified as a piece of furniture, let alone a couch. 

You’re pulled out of your dazed thoughts when you hear something thump loudly from another room and whip your head towards the sound. What the… did someone break in? Well, technically, Erik did earlier, but… break ins are nothing to sneeze at! You look to Nadir to see his reaction, and you relax at his relaxed stance. 

Nadir shakes his head in annoyance and lets out a long suffering sigh. He looks at you apologetically. “Please, my friend, if you’d be so kind as to wait here while I go see what Erik is up to. It’s not that I don’t trust him…” 

Reza turns and gives Nadir a skeptical face that clearly shows he believes otherwise.

Nadir shoots a playful glare back at his brother. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I trust him with the important things, Reza.”

The younger brother grins. “You forgot what he did to your computer last year, didn’t you?”

Nadir pauses for a moment, then his face contorts into a comical grimace. “That. Was one time! He knows what’ll happen if he tries that again!”

Reza smiles. “Oh, of course! Because Erik always listens to your threats.”

Nadir huffs. “Look, I’m just going to see that he’s not setting a fire someplace he’s not supposed to or whatever it is he does and he hides from us.”

Reza quirks a brow.

Nadir sighs like he’s been defeated. “Alright, fine, the things he hides from me. I’ll never understand why he tells you so much and then you never tell me anything.”

Reza grins impishly. “You’d love to know what he tells me though, wouldn’t you?”

Nadir lightly smacks the back of his brother’s head as he walks past to supposedly find Erik. “Watch your tone when it comes to your elders, Reza. Erik may be an awful influence, but I’m not letting him get away with corrupting you too badly if I have anything to say about it.”

At this point, despite still feeling a bit upset, the brother’s banter has greatly improved your mood. You’re doing your best to hide the fact that you’re chuckling at the whole ordeal, but you can tell from the way Nadir shoots you a smirk as he heads out of the room that he’s glad you’ve cheered up a bit.

Reza turns his attention to you as his brother leaves. He rolls his chair right next to you and gives you a small smile. He’s young, sure, but he’s also smarter than any other kid his age you’ve ever met, and he’d obviously picked up on your mood shift earlier. He looks truly concerned when he asks, “Are you okay?”

You give him a tired smile. “I’m not exactly over the moon about what happened outside, but hey, I still got you around, so it’s not all bad.” You quickly pull his head into a noogie, and Reza laughs and pushes your arms away as best he can. You decide to be merciful and laugh along with him as you let him go. 

Reza quiets down and looks pensive, for the lack of a better word. He looks at you questioningly. “Will you tell me what happened?”

You shake your head and quirk a smile when you look at him. “Don’t worry about it, bud. Just some family stuff going on I need to sort out later.”

Reza looks confused. “Aren’t families supposed to make you happy and not upset?”

You nod and rest your chin on your hand. “For the most part, you’ve got it right. But that ‘supposed to’ doesn’t exactly apply to me. I mean, Roman and I get along great, he’s the best brother I could’ve asked for. Just some stuff has happened in the past with my other family members and made us see things differently. So it’s not the best it could be, I guess.”

Geez, you were really sugarcoating it for this kid. You’re making it out like you had a few little fights and are simply miffed. There… there’s more to it than that. A lot more. But Reza doesn’t need to know about all of the nitty-gritty junk you’ve got going on, so sugarcoating it is. 

Reza nods. “It’s like when Nadir and I don’t agree on stuff! We get upset and fight sometimes, but it gets better! Right?”

Yeah, this lil’ guy doesn’t need his viewpoints blown out of the water just because you knew he didn’t have the sort of world experiences you’ve had just yet. To answer his question, you make a so-so gesture with your hand. “Eh, something like that. Maybe your brothers can explain it better than I can some other time.”

Reza grins and nods, so you suppose you navigated that little minefield pretty well. Good on you for not spoiling a kid’s thoughts about what families should be. He deserved to have that childish naivete for as long as possible; it disappears too quickly, you would know. He has a good family, and you’re so glad for him. He’s a sweetheart and deserves nothing less. 

The two of you shoot the breeze in the living room for a couple minutes, Reza talking for the most part about sorts of things he and Nadir like to do in their free time. Mostly videogames and outings at some of the local parks not too far from the house. Parks,hmm? You’re gonna have to look into some of those, especially if they’re the naturish kind, you frickin’ love nature parks. 

Your mood has definitely improved with Reza around, but you both stop laughing when you hear what is the unmistakable blare of an air horn from a different room. You’re about to investigate whatever the heck that was all about when Nadir comes back into the room with Erik walking along behind him, a smug little grin playing on his lips. Nadir looks like someone told him he had to work a night shift or something. Just plain annoyance and a little frustration. Erik catches your gaze and actually winks at you, which makes you laugh, as well as gets your curiosity levels shooting through the roof. 

Fortunately, you don’t have to wonder for long what went on wherever they were, since Reza’s already fielding the question you were going to ask. “Erik, what did you do?”

Erik adopts a look of feined offence. “You assume I did anything that could be considered nefarious? I’m deeply wounded, Reza, I really am. I thought you knew me better than that.”

You can’t stop your laughter when you speak up. “I’ve known you for no more than an hour at this point, and I can tell you had something to do with that air horn, especially when you look so proud of yourself.”

Erik turns to you with a wide grin. “I really must learn to school my facial expressions and voice better if I’m becoming that easy to read.”

Nadir gently shoves Erik’s arm. “Erik, you could convince a mother of three that she didn’t have any children if you really wanted to. You just wanted them to find out about the childish prank you pulled.”

Erik places a hand on his chest. “Me? Never. However, since you happened to bring it up, I would be more than happy to share if your esteemed guest here would like to hear about it.” He turns to you. “Would you?”

You nod enthusiastically. “Well duh! Anything that has to do with an annoyed Nadir and an airhorn, I just gotta hear about.”

Erik grins like a kid who was told he could have anything he wanted in a candy store. “Wonderful, I knew you would.”

Erik launches into a short, but hilarious story about how he had finished his calls, but got bored fairly quickly and knew he could play a purely harmless prank on Nadir fairly easily; after all, Nadir is his best target, falls for them pretty much all the time, no matter how many he plays. So with an air horn carefully positioned so it would blare at exactly the right moment, and a well timed book hitting the ground to catch some attention, he was more than ready to have a bit of fun. And what do you know, it worked like a charm. 

You’re almost on the floor laughing at this point. It’s not just the story that has you wheezing, no, it’s also the way Nadir stands there looking furious and embarrassed to be called out, and how Erik is listing the whole tale as if it’s his greatest accomplishment. He sounds just so proud to have pulled this off, and to you, it’s the funny thing you needed to completely get your mind off your father’s call. 

Once you’re done wheezing and have calmed down a touch, you feel your phone vibrating in your back pocket. You check the caller ID this time, and seeing it’s actually Roman this time, you wave off the curious looks of the trio surrounding you and pick up the call.

“Hey, bro, what’s up?”

“Sis, hey, you doing alright? Having a good time?”

And you know from the tone in his voice, trying to sound like his normal light self, but with the barest trace of worry, he knows about the call from your dad.

“Yeah, doing just dandy here. Having a grand ol’ time. How bout you?”

The sigh of relief Roman lets out is almost too soft for you to hear, but you catch it. “Good, I’m doin’ fine. Just was wondering when you wanted to come on back and if you needed a ride.”

Nadir pipes up, apparently having heard your brother’s question. You don’t care at all that he’s eavesdropping, probably just skittish about the previous call. “I can take you back, if you like.”

Erik chimes in. “Or I could, if you’d prefer.”

You laugh. “Yeah, no worries, bro, I think I’m covered on the ride thing here. I’ll be back in an hour or so, if that works for you?”

“Sounds fine to me, sis. We’ll talk more when you get back.”

Yeah, you figured as much. “Sounds like a plan. See you soonish.”

Roman hangs up and you look to the guys. 

“Well, I didn’t know I was popular enough to warrant a ride from two different gents today. So kind of you both! But Erik, I think I recall you saying you didn’t have a car?”

Erik scoffs. “I do. It’s in the garage, actually. I simply ride Cheval more than I use the car is all. I prefer horses to machines most of the time.”

You shrug. “Hey, I’m not judging. You can do whatever you want.”

Nadir shoots you a truly withering glance. “Never. Tell him that. It is a terrible thing to say to him.”

Erik only laughs. “He’s not wrong. But as I said, I do have a car here, and I would be more than happy to accompany you back to your home.”

You grin. “Fine by me. Besides, I already had a turn with Nadir, it’s only fair.”

Erik nods. “My point exactly. I think I deserve a little time with the lady, what do you say, Reza?”

Reza nods sagely. “Sounds fair to me!”

Nadir shakes his head. “I suppose that means I’ve been outvoted. Very well, but whatever happens (Y/N), remember you wanted him to drive you.”

You snort a laugh. “Oh, come on, he can’t be that bad.”

Erik simply grins.

Oh. Ho boy. What are you getting yourself into...

Good things? Hopefully? You're not too sure yet, but you'll be with Erik! And you're... _pretty_ sure that bodes well. 

Long as he doesn't decide to prank you too...

Yeah, that's probably a long shot. But you're more than willing to gamble and reap the risks.

Thinking back, you did decide you wanted to spend some time with Erik, right?

Well, you're gonna get it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was originally a lot longer, but it was so long to the point I could break it in half and still have two decent length chapters. So... I'm saving the other half for later, since it's nice to stockpile whenever I can. It'll be out within a week or two, so not too long a wait, I hope!


	15. Drive Back And Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's taking you home. Nice! What happen when you get back is still sort of a toss up. You'll take your chances.
> 
> (Yes, I included song lyrics again. If you don't wanna read 'em. feel free to skip over, they're not important, I just like to share some of my music with you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you lovely people! Merry Christmas! Or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year! I really wanted to get a chapter out before all the festivities start for me tomorrow, so I sat down and hammered out this chapter. And yeah, I know it's out earlier than my past couple chapter, but its Christmas, gosh darn it, and I wanted to give you guys something! And now here it is! It's my gift to you! Enjoy!

* * *

You stay for another hour or so before you decide it’d probably be as good a time as any to head home and get your ‘chat’ with Roman over as soon as possible. Erik had ducked out of the conversation pretty quickly, claiming he had to check on Cheval in the yard. You were more than happy to accept that, and you continued to chat with Nadir. Reza had to leave earlier to continue some studies of his, but he effusively expressed how happy he was to have met you and hoped you’d visit again soon. You were all too happy to reassure him you’d love to.

You and Nadir conversed about topics of interest for about half an hour before you realize just how long Erik’s been out. You mention the concern to Nadir, but he only chuckles.

“Forgive him for leaving, he’s really not used to speaking face to face with anyone but Eamon, Reza and I. And even then, his contact with us is sort of limited. I do recall I mentioned he wasn’t much of a people person.”

You cock your head to the side. “He wasn’t really acting like that with us today, though?”

Nadir nods. “He puts up a wonderful front. He can charm anyone he wants and make them feel more than welcome, and that’s his intention, of course. But doing that for extended periods of time wears on him after a while, especially with new people. Don’t blame yourself, it’s just how he is. As he gets to know you better, which he inevitably will, he’ll be happy to spend more time around you.”

That doesn’t entirely convince you. “But, am I doing something wrong? Is there anything I can do to make him feel more comfortable when I’m here?”

Nadir smiles. “I appreciate you asking, but really, so far you’ve done everything right. You’re accepting of him, which even by itself is wonderful. You’ve also included him in our conversations. I think by this point he knows you’re alright; he even likes you more than others he’s met, I can tell. He’s just… testing the waters, so to speak. No worries.”

You nod slowly. “If you say so. I don’t want to do anything that’d push him away.”

Nadir considers this. “Well, if I may offer a suggestion?”

You nod. 

Nadir hesitates for a moment. “Don’t… mention his mask. He’s very sensitive about it.”

You’re all too quick to agree. “Of course! He’s obviously got his reasons. I can understand that.”

Nadir sighs in relief. “You’d be surprised how many people don’t think the same way. I’m happy you understand, though. I think you and Erik will do just fine.”

You smirk. “Yeah, well, I do get to ride back home with him. I suppose we’ll just have to see how ‘fine’ that goes.”

Nadir laughs. “Don’t forget, I did offer to drive you myself.”

You quirk a grin at Nadir. “Yeah, but he offered too! I kinda didn’t want to pass up on that?”

Nadir nods with a grin. “I think you made a good choice. He’ll know you’re not afraid to be alone with him, and I think he appreciates that.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

You and Nadir both turn to see Erik coming back into the room and take a seat across from you in one of the chairs. 

There’s the barest trace of a smile when Erik teasingly addresses you. “You passed the ‘are you afraid of Erik test’ with flying colors, congratulations. You may be allowed to receive a ride home from me, aren’t you the luckiest one here?”

You can feel your cheeks heating up with every word he says. “Umm, sorry… we spoke of you with only the most reverence and respect?”

Erik laughs. “I expected nothing less. Now, would you like to go now, or did you wish to stay longer?”

You look to Nadir. “Would you feel overly lonely if I headed out now?”

Nadir lightly grins. “While I appreciate the concern, my friend, I think I’ll be able to manage. We’ll have to plan another time together though, I’m not sure exactly how long I’ll be able to last without you here to keep Erik at bay.”

Erik scoffs. “Please, you’ve lived with me most of your life, you’ll survive.”

Nadir huffs. “Survive, yes, but manage? That’s the challenge here.”

Erik chuckles. “Touché. Shall we be off then, mon ami?”

“Sounds like a plan.” You turn to Nadir. “It’s been fun, but I gotta blow this popsicle stand. Don’t miss me too much now, hear?”

Nadir grins as the three of you head out the front door. “I shall do my best. Remember though, you’re welcome back anytime, alright?”

You smile. “Thanks. Once Roman leaves, I’ll probably take you up on that. It’ll be nice to have someone other than Meg to be around.”

Erik glances your way. “Meg?”

You nod. “My roommate. She’s… hmmm. I’m gonna settle for quirky?”

Erik laughs. “Oh, no, I do remember Nadir mentioning her. He did fill me in on the whole café ordeal.”

You wince at the memory. “Yeah… sorry about that. I know it probably didn’t reflect too well on you.”

Erik shrugs. “They don’t hold me responsible, if that’s what concerns you. Besides, my relationship with them does not hinge on your friend’s actions. Don’t worry yourself about it.”

You sigh. “Well, I still feel bad that it happened in the first place. Rest assured, she won’t be coming along with me on any outings any time soon.”

Nadir huffs. “That sounds wise.”

“Indeed. Now, excuse me one moment while I pull the car out.” Erik walks off to the garage.

Nadir looks back at you. “Seriously, if anything happens between you and Meg, let me know. I’ll do my best to help you out if you need.”

You smile thankfully. “I’ll keep you updated. Lately she’s been crashing at her friend’s place, so there hasn’t been anything to note as of late.”

Nadir nods. “Good. I may be presumptuous to say, but that woman is trouble.”

You shrug. “Maybe. But I think I’ve dealt with more than my fair share of trouble before, what’s a little more thrown into the mix. Makes life a little more interesting, at the very least.”

Nadir laughs. “You have a point. And I should know. I’ve lived with Erik.”

You grin. “I can only imagine how interesting your life has been with him around.”

“Whatever you’re thinking right now, multiply it tenfold. That encompasses most of it.” Nadir shoots you a jokingly pained smile.

“Hey, I’ll take whatever fun and intrigue I can get. If that includes hanging around your quirky friend, I’m all for it!” You laugh.

Nadir rolls his eyes playfully. “You say that now…”

At that moment, Erik comes into the driveway driving a sleek black car. From the logo, you can tell it’s a Mustang, but that’s about all you can tell with your limited car knowledge. The Stingray was easier to identify, but you’re not a true car nerd. 

“Are you ready?” Erik asks from inside the car.

You nod and give Nadir one more quick hug, then climb into the passenger seat of the car.

Erik beckons to Nadir. “I’ll be back in a little while. Mind keeping an eye on Cheval for me?”

Nadir nods. “Of course not. See you when you get back.” He heads back to the yard.

Erik pulls out of the driveway. “Would you like to give me an address so I don’t end up driving around the town aimlessly? While doing that does have it’s charm, it’s not strictly on my agenda today.”

You chuckle and list your address, and Erik says knows where that is and starts driving toward your place. 

You decide you’ll make some conversation, and the car is as good as any to get the ball rolling.

“Ok, your car is _awesome_ , want to regale me with the tale of how it came into your possession?”

Erik smirks. “You make it sound as if there’s some sort of epic story behind it. Have you considered I simply purchased it and that’s all there is to it?”

Your face falls into one of disappointment. “Oh, come on, seriously?” you tease. “Boring, and here I thought you were some kind of tall dark mysterious guy with a cool story for everything?:

Erik’s smirk only grows wider. “Maybe I do and I’m messing with you.”

You throw your hands up. “I guess I’ll never know, you crazy enigma man!”

Erik laughs. “Alright, alright, I’ll tell you, but only because you’re so entertaining.”

You huff. “Glad to have some entertainment value.”

Erik chuckles. “I mean it in the nicest way. Anyways…”

Erik launches into an amazing tale about how he received his 1967 classic Ford Mustang EV from an old ‘friend’ of his who had called in a favor from him. Erik got him out of some unsavory situation that involved what basically equated to loan sharks getting pissed over an outstanding debt. Erik stepped in and essentially smoothed things over. His pal got off with a slap on the wrist, and the loan sharks ended up accepting Erik as someone they could respect. And in the end, he ended up with a car. 

“It wasn't much of anything, really.” Erik comments offhandedly. 

You’re gaping at him at this point, the story sounding way out of the realm of believability, but honestly, you probably could’ve heard this guy spout out any tale and you’d accept it to some degree. You just decide you’ll believe him. What did he have to gain by lying to you about it anyways? And the story was great fun to listen to, you could believe it just for the sake of that alone.

“That. That’s amazing, holy cow.” Is all you can manage to say. Clever, girl, you sound really impressed.

Erik doesn’t seem to mind the few word response and grins. “Well, it helps to be connected and know your way around certain situations, I suppose.”

Yeah, apparently. Probably a good idea to stay on this guy’s good side, buy you’re not too worried you’ll want to do anything to change what you’ve got going right now.

After a little longer of just casual conversation, Erik pulls up outside your house.

Just before you exit the car, Erik smiles at you. “I’m glad to have finally met you face to face. Nadir made a good choice to befriend you, and I’m honored to be able to count you as a friend myself.”

You smile back. “Same here. I think this is the start of a beautiful, if not a little unconventional, friendship.”

Erik laughs. “You may have a point there. I don’t know when I’ll see you next, but I’m around Nadir’s fairly frequently, so perhaps we’ll meet again there sometime soon.”

You nod. “Sure thing. Until then, you have my number and I’m pretty sure you know how to use it.” You grin jokingly.

“Yes, I’m sure I’ve used it before. Don’t be too surprised if you get messages at unusual times, I keep odd hours and admittedly don’s sleep as much as I probably should.” He admits jokingly.

You laugh. “Trust me, I can relate. I’ll see you around, text whenever.”

Erik nods and bids you farewell, then drives off.

You grab your house keys with a smile on your face, feeling in one of the best moods you’d been in outside of your time with Roman in a long time. 

Roman greets you as you crash on the couch in the living room. “Heya, sis. Have a good time?”

You tilt your head back to grin at your brother. “Yup! Nadir introduced me to his… friend? Half sibling, or something. Eamon ever mention Erik to you?”

Roman nods as he takes a seat next to you. “Yeah, their adopted sibling. He doesn’t talk about him much, but he’s come up a couple times. He a good guy? Do you need me to kick his ass or something?”

You burst out laughing. “No! No ass kicking! He's fine, he drove me back home. We had a blast! And he has a _horse_ , Roman. A whole freaking horse!”

Roman laughs. “You’ve got two assumedly good looking guys interested in hanging out with you, and you mention the horse. I can’t say I’m surprised.”

You punch your brother in the shoulder. “Shut up, I had a good time, ok?”

Roman laughs. “Yeah, ok, cease the attack! I’m glad you had fun.” He pauses for a moment. “So. You… got a call from dad, didn’t you?”

You go quiet. “Yeah. I did. But, um, Erik handled it? I think. He took the phone and told dad off.”

Roman looks impressed. “Well, good for him. Hopefully dad gets the point, but why do I doubt he will?”

You sigh. “Yeah, I know. But it was nice of him to do that. And Nadir told me I was welcome at his place whenever.”

Roman nods. “That’s good. Don’t stay cramped up here all the time, eh?”

You grin. “Sure thing, boss man.”

The two of you hang out on the couch for a bit before Roman heads back into his room to take care of a couple things. You pop in your earbuds and decide to rewatch Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss on your phone to pass some time. After your little binge, you decide a nap is in order, or at least some shut eye relaxing time, so switch over to a song you’ve become pretty fond of as of late to relax. Set It Off might not be the band of choice for everyone, but you like it, so Why Worry it is today.

“This sinking feeling sets  
It feels just like a hole inside your chest  
I know you're thinking  
No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done  
But please let me attest  
I know it's hard

You're feeling like you're trapped  
But that's how you react  
When you cannot see the light  
But try and see the light  
I'm tellin' you  
No, no, no, no  
You're the only one  
Standing in your way  
Just take a breath  
Relax, and tell me

Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me, why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping  
Tell me why, why worry at all?

Why do we insist  
On crossing bridges that do not exist?  
Let's take these issues  
Step by step by step, to work it out  
Day by day by day we're falling down  
But life goes on

I've got some questions  
Are you sick of feelin' sorry? (Uh huh)  
And people sayin' not to worry? (Uh huh)  
Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto  
From people who won the lotto  
We're not that lucky  
Have you noticed that you're breathing? (Uh huh)  
Look around and count your blessings (Uh huh)

So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin' I'm  
Suggestin' you turn this up and let them hear you sing it

Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me, why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping  
Tell me why, why worry at all?

Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead  
Tears can only half fill how you're feelin'  
Don't worry, be happy baby

Stand up, life is too damn short  
That clock is ticking  
Man up, if ya feel me  
Everybody sing it

Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me, why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping  
Tell me why, why worry at all?

Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me, why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping  
I'm not buying what they're selling  
So if worry is never helping  
Tell me why, why worry at all?”

The song fades out and your playlist continues, with you drifting in and out of a catnap throughout. You’re still dozing when you hear the doorbell ring. 

“I got it.” You call back to Roman as you groggily get up off the couch to answer the door.

You assume it’s probably Meg, forgetting her house key or something. You dunno, you’re tired and who else would be at your door?

You open the door, and there, standing bold as brass on the doormat, looking smug, is the last person you want to see. Ever.

So… you do what any reasonable person would do in a situation where your abusive, gaslighting, manipulative ex boyfriend/fiance comes to your house unannounced.

You slam the door in his face and bolt it in five seconds flat, because you know for a fact you did not sign up to deal with that sort of shit today.

You just have to figure out how you can either sneak out of the house or get away with a murder real quick if you want to deal with this the _right_ way.

…..Maybe you’re still too sleep dazed to process this correctly. 

Murder _is_ still illegal, right?

Dammit.

You hear his sickeningly placating voice coming from behind the door. “My dear? Please open the door, we have a lot we need to talk about.”

Yeeaaahhh, no. You’re not opening the door without some backup at least.

You go to Roman's room.

You knock and poke your head in the room. "Hey, I got a problem, can you help me out real quick?"

Roman's at his desk and looks over at you from his laptop with a grin. "Yeah, sure thing, whatcha got?"

You hesitate, then blurt it out. "Jason's at the front door."

Roman's grin quickly dies. "That's not funny, sis."

You frown. "If I was joking, I wouldn't bring him into it, believe me."

Roman stands up and quirks a small smile your way. "Well then. Looks like I get to kick someone's ass after all."

You love your brother so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Thank you all for reading and commenting and kudos... AUGH! I love y'all! You make this so special for me to do!


	16. We'll Make the Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's decided he wants to be a problem today. Maybe you're not exactly ready to deal with him today, but there are a couple others all too ready to throw down for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS I WROTE SOMETHING.   
> Sorry it's been awhile! I've been juggling a lot right now, and let me just say to give you a perspective on how that's going, I absolutely suck at juggling. But NO MATTER! I've had this chapter in production for a while now, and now it's finished! Enjoy!

* * *

Roman makes a mini warpath to the door, with you lagging behind him to watch the fallout. He pulls open the door, and there’s Jason, waiting patiently for you.

Only thing is, once he sees it’s your intimidating militant brother and not you towering before him, the smug look on his face disappears pretty damn quick. 

Your brother leans up against the doorframe and speaks in a cool voice that sounded deceptively indifferent to the whole situation. 

“You’re not welcome here, Matthews.”

You know from the times Roman’s argued with your parents, the tone he’s using means he’s a few bad words away from using the military training he’s got under his belt. You’re sort of torn between not wanting Roman to have to get to that point, but also very much wanting to see Jason get his ass handed to him.

Jason eyeing your brother warily as he replies. “I didn’t come here to speak with you. I came here for her. And you can’t keep me away forever.”

Roman’s voice takes a dangerous lilt to it as he responds. “Maybe not. But you lay a hand on her, no matter where I am, I will make sure you suffer. You know I can.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Sure you can. Now, can I speak to her, or is this going to continue being difficult?”

Roman growls. “She doesn’t want to speak to you. I thought that was pretty clear.”

Jason scoffs. “She’s confused! She doesn’t know what she wants. This whole going to college and living on her own thing is just her desperate attempt at something that will inevitably end up with her going nowhere.”

Roman’s volume increases in his anger. “She’s doing this now because she didn’t have the chance to before! And now she does. You’re going to try and take that away from her?” He laughs. “I’d like to see you try.”

Jason scowls at your brother, but then notices you lurking in the background. “My dear, please come talk to me like a reasonable person. You didn’t have to send your goon out here to harass me, you know.”

You just shake your head and say nothing.

Roman shifts so that he stands in front of you, blocking Jason’s view of you. “Go. Before I make a citizen’s arrest for trespassing.”

“I’m not trespassing, I’m having a ‘conversation’ with you outside of your property. Let me in to speak to her. Now.”

Roman starts laughing. “Are… are you trying to threaten me? You don’t scare me, bud. I could take you right now if I wouldn’t get in trouble for doing so.”

Jason grins. “I’d be happy to fight you, and I won’t press any charges or anything of the sort. Come on, I’ve been waiting for something like this.”

Roman goes silent and considers for a moment. He then turns to you and shuts the door behind him to give you some privacy. “What do you think? Should I go lay him out on the pavement?”

As much as you’d love to see that, Roman can’t get into trouble before he gets shipped out so soon. So you shake your head. “Leave him. He’s not worth it.”

Roman sighs, but nods. “You’re right. But I don’t think he’s going anywhere for awhile. Why don’t you go out the back door and try and get a ride somewhere else for the night. If you need a hotel or something, I’ll reimburse you.”

You nod. “I’ll try Nadir and Christine, see if either can help before I go anywhere else. I don’t like what’s going on, but… I know you can handle yourself.”

Roman grins lightly at you. “Course I can. You can too. But right now, it’s just going to be easier to get him to leave if he realizes you’re not here to ‘convince’. And it doesn’t hurt you’ll be safer.”

You sigh. “I guess not. I’ll go make some calls. See you later?”

Roman messes up your hair affectionately. “Yup. I’ll call you every so often to see what’s going on and when it’s ok to head on back, k? Call me when you get someplace.”

You go to your brother and hug him tightly. “I will, I promise.”

Roman returns your embrace, then smiles at you. “Hey, it’s not like we’re never gonna see each other again. It’s going to work out, ok? Now go on, get. Call me later.”

You nod and make for the back door. Once you’re out there, you pull out your phone and consider who you could call. 

Christine and Raoul are an option, but you decide to use them as a second to last resort. You don’t think you’re on a close enough friendship tier with them yet to ask such a big favor as staying the night. 

So, Nadir then. You pull up his number, but after a long time of ringing, he doesn’t pick up. You try again, but it’s the same thing. Maybe he’s busy? Doesn’t help you anyhow.

You’re scrolling down to Christine’s name, but accidentally scroll a bit too far, and notice you have Erik’s number.

Oh, duh.

You’re so used to texting him you forgot you could call him with the number too. So, armed with that knowledge, you dial. 

Within a couple rings, Erik picks up.“(Y/N)? Is everything alright? You usually message me when you want to talk.”

You sigh. “Yeah, well, circumstances have pushed me to call this time around. Look, I hope this isn’t too much to ask, but…” You hesitate.

Erik quickly answers. “What is it? Has something happened?”

You’re trying not to get overwhelmed. “Yeah, yeah, um… My… my ex has come to the house and he’s arguing with Roman right now. I’m trying to find a place to stay overnight, and I was wondering if maybe Nadir could help, but he’s not answering his phone? So… I called you. I… hope that’s okay?”

Erik answers immediately. “Yes. Yes, of course it is. I’m on my way right now, give me a few minutes.”

You breathe a little easier. “Thank you so much.”

“Think nothing of it. I’m coming. Do you want me to continue to speak with you until I get there?”

“You don’t have to.”

“If you want me to, I will.”

You pause. “That would be nice.”

“Very well. So, tell me, what exactly is going on?”

You fill Erik in about what’s happened since he dropped you off back at the house. Throughout, Erik says nothing except to hum at occasional points. When you finish, he speaks up.

“So, he shows up even when he knows he’s not welcome, and demands to speak to you?”

“Yeah. he thinks just because we were together for a little, he’s entitled to me.”

Erik hums. “Well. He should know that’s not how it works. I’m almost there. Do you want me to pick you up at the house and speak with him, or somewhere more discrete?”

“I don’t want to see him again. I’ll meet you on the street behind the house, if that works.”

“Of course. I’ll see you there.”

You agree, then hang up. You quickly text Roman letting him know you’ll be alright and you’ll call later. You head out to the street. 

A minute or two later, Erik’s car rolls up and parks next to you. You pull the door open and sink into the seat next to him.

Erik glances over at you, and you notice his jaw is clenched, as if he’s angry. Maybe asking a ride from him was a bad idea?

Erik notices you watching him, and his face relaxes. As if he was reading your thoughts, he speaks. “I’m more than happy to help you, mon cher, I’m just not pleased with the circumstances that have led to us seeing each other again.”

You nod. “Yeah, I’m not happy about that either. Thanks for coming, though, I really appreciate it.”

Erik smiles. “Anytime. I’m honored to be your knight in shining armor.”

You chuckle. “I know you have a horse, you so could have played this up.”

Erik grins. “The car’s faster.”

“Fair point.”

Erik shifts in his seat. “Now, let me ask. Do you want to go to Nadir’s? He and Reza aren’t there right now, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind letting you stay. Or would you rather stay with me?”

You look over at him. “You’re alright with that?”

Erik shrugs. “You need a place to stay, and I have room. You’d be more than welcome.”

You nod. “If you’re sure.”

Erik smiles lightly at you. “I am.”

Just as he’s about to put the car into drive, Jason comes speed walking around the street corner with an enraged expression on his face. He looks up and your eyes meet when he sees you in the car. He starts running towards you, and you look over at Erik. He’s only sitting there calmly while he waits for Jason to come up to your side of the window and begin pounding on it with both fists. You can hear him screaming for you to roll down the window, to get out, how you’re his, and how you could do this to him. You merely watch.

Erik beckons Jason to come around to his side of the car. Jason notices and does so, looking like he’s going to knock someone’s block off.

Erik rolls down his window. “Hello. Can I ask why you’re trying to damage my property and harm my friend here?”

Jason seems to be beyond fancy words when he yells back. “That’s my fiancee you’ve got in your car, what the hell do you think you’re doing with her?”

“Why, I’m taking her out for the next day or so to spend some time with her.” Erik replies smoothly. "Are you objecting to that?"

Jason growls and grits his teeth. “Do I object to my future wife spending time with an unknown man I don’t know, and he has the gaul to wear a mask to try and hide his identity from me? Yes, I have objections!”

Jason makes a grab for Erik’s face, apparently going for the mask. You can’t even voice your objection before Erik’s hand comes up lighting fast and tightly grips Jason’s wrist.

In a deathly calm voice that’s coated in ice, Erik levelly says. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You don’t want to see what it’s covering up.”

Jason tries to wrench his wrist from Erik’s grasp, but fails and looks to Erik with a slightly fearful expression.

Erik continues to speak. “I am someone you do not want to cross, and yet, you’re already making choices you will dearly wish you hadn’t. Tread carefully. The ice is thin, and you’re strapping bricks to your feet. I’d only be too happy to watch you drown.”

Erik released Jason’s wrist, and he stumbles back away from the car with a look of resuming fury building in his eyes. “You’re insane!”

Erik smiles. “Perhaps.”

Jason curses. “I’ll find out who you are, then you’ll be the one who’s sorry.”

Erik laughs. “You want to know who I am? My name is Erik Korvin. And I am not afraid of you in the slightest. In fact, you amuse me. I’d wish you luck in your endeavor to harm me, but I fear you’ll have no success. Good day.”

Erik shifts the car into drive and pulls away from the curb, all while Jason yells and curses at him from behind.

Once he’s out of view, Erik glances over at you. “Are you alright?”

You grin. “I’m fine. But might I say, that was awesome. You pissed him off, sure, but he deserved it.”

Erik nods. “He deserves much more than that. But no matter, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now then. I have a question for you.”

You look over at him. “What’s that?”

Erik breaks out into a smile. “What’s your opinion on cats?”

You have to say, you’re thrown for a loop with that one. “Cats?”

Erik nods. “Yes. If you’re going to stay at my home, you will have to be alright with Ayesha being there.”

“Ayesha being your cat?”

“Yes. She’s my Siamese. I hope you don’t mind, but she’s been my companion for a good time now, and I’d loath to have to lock her in a room while you stay.”

“No worries, I love cats! I look forward to meeting your fur baby.”

Erik barks a laugh. “I’m sorry, my what?” 

You grin. You’re in good hands and in better company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly loved and responded to! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (Let me know if you guys are actually enjoying this, sometimes it's hard to gauge if I'm writing the characters decently nd I get the anxieties about that sometimes.)


	17. Knock on Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Erik's place seems like the break from the hassle back at home you very much need right now. You hope your sudden good fortune lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks out of the hole I've curled up in*   
> "Alright you guys, I've got the next chapter! And it's only been..."   
> *looks at calendar*   
> "A month!"   
> *a very long pause*   
> "EXCUSE ME, A MONTH???"
> 
> Y'all, I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get to you, even when I had said last time I hoped this chapter wouldn't take too long to come out. It's just been a mix of classes and lack of motivation, sooo... I have no excuse other than time and creativity have not bestowed me with good fortune as of late. 
> 
> Anyways... enjoy!

* * *

You don’t notice the passage of time as you and Erik talk in the car on the way to his home. Conversation between the two of you comes almost naturally; no awkward pauses or gaps in the conversation. You can’t say you’re entirely responsible for how well it’s going, though; you’re not known for your conversation skills. 

No, it’s Erik who keeps the flow of the conversation going, at least for the most part. Once a topic seems to be exhausted, he easily picks up another that doesn’t seem forced, and it always manages to hold your interest. He asks you questions to keep you talking, which you do, because honestly, who doesn’t like to talk about themselves; but you also manage a few of your own here and there. You’d at least been taught not to hog an entire conversation to yourself, it’s rude. And heaven forbid you be rude to Erik, even indirectly, you’d probably regret it in more ways than one. And so you ask about his interests.

Turns out music, and all it entails, are what dominate a large portion of what Erik talks about, but mentions of the college and his siblings are also sprinkled in as well. He also plays violin, which you only slightly freak out about; mentally patting yourself on the back for reigning back on the excited shriek you wanted to let loose there. He also mentions he plays the organ and piano, to which you’re pretty impressed. The piano is one feat, but seriously, an organ? Who even takes the time to learn that, other than those guys you see in the old timey chapels. Not that you don’t appreciate the talent, but you certainly weren’t expecting that from Erik. And apparently, he writes some of his own music. You’ve experimented with songwriting before, and it’s not to say you’re bad at it, but you’re not going to become a smash hit anytime soon, either. You ask Erik if he’d ever play you an original of his sometime. 

He smiles lightly and only answers with, “Perhaps. But you’d have to play something for me in return.” 

You consider this. “Alright, fair trade. Does it have to be original? That’s not exactly my area of expertise.”

“It doesn’t  _ have  _ to be, but I will say I prefer hearing what someone can come up with, rather than what’s already been created. Everyone has their own unique music playing inside them, and only some are gifted or ambitious enough to express it to others. When you have such talents, I see it as a shame not to express them. But it’s up to you. You can make your own choices in everything, since you alone are capable of making them.”

You smirk. “A little deep there, but I understand what you mean. And don’t get me wrong, I like to create my own works, it’s just a process, and what I do come up with doesn’t reflect what I want to go for.”

“It rarely does. But that’s part of the beauty of it. Once you do create something you can take pride in, you see the process it took to get there, and can appreciate everything that led to your success.”

You smile. “You’ve put a lot of thought into this sort of thing, haven’t you?”

Erik nods seriously. “Music is my art. It helps define who I am. And I understand how it’s influence has changed me as a person.” He gives you a quick smile. “I could talk about and play music forever, and I believe I could always make it interesting to hear.”

Of that you have little doubt. From the little he’s told you, you’ve been fascinated by it all. You could listen to him go on about his passion for as long as he wanted, and you’d only be too happy to listen.

But as it is, it doesn’t take too much longer for Erik to drive onto a road with woods around you. You haven’t seen this area before, but then again, when you look at the car’s clock, you’d been driving for close to an hour. The road curves a bit as it goes deeper into the woods, and you don’t see any homes or signs of human activity in the area. 

You turn to Erik. “You’re not going to murder me and dump my poor body into the woods where no one will ever find me, are you? Because, honestly, that would kind of ruin my day. Big inconvenience, death.”

Erik laughs, and that alone makes you smile. “Well, let’s just say it may have crossed my mind for just a fraction of a second.” He flashes you a quick grin. “But no, I won’t be the one to further inconvenience you today, let alone with something so trivial as dying.”

You quirk a grin. “Much appreciated.”

The car pulls up in front of a small, one story house. But despite its size, the house is, in a word, beautiful. It’s made of stone, and there’s even a chimney poking out of the roof. You can see there’s also a small stable poking around the back. Cheval’s, if you were to chance a guess. You quickly decide that if you were going to have a house of your own, you’d have to ask Erik how he came to get his, cause you kinda want one. It’s perfect. 

“Ok, this is officially the best house I have ever seen in my life.”

Erik chuckles. “Well, I’m glad you approve. I like it. Secluded, and just enough space for me, since I don’t require much. I had help with the stable, since I do have to house Cheval somewhere. Now, would you like to see the inside?”

You nod. “I should like to! I mean, you did invite me here, far from my actual house, I’d be kinda bummed if you just left me out here after all we’ve been through to get to this point.”

Erik walks towards the house and nods. “I can see how that would be an inconvenience. And I did tell you it’s not my intention to inconvenience you today. So please, follow me.”

You happily do so, and when Erik opens the door and gestures for you to enter, you do that too. But once you’re actually inside, you stop to admire Erik’s taste in decor. The inside of the house can be best described as a modern take on a rustic interior. The place has a cabin like feel to it, but the furniture and appliances are all top quality. You like how it all looks, and it comes together very well. 

As Erik enters behind you, you see a chocolate and cream colored cat enter the room and sit down in front of you. It’s ice blue eyes seem to scrutinize you; wondering why a stranger would dare enter its and its master’s home.

Erik chuckles as he walks past you and sweeps the cat into his arms, where gives up staring at you, closing its eyes and proceeding to purr louder than a revving motorcycle. 

You grin. “So that’s Ayesha then, I presume?”

Erik smiles down at his cat. “Yes, this is my little princess. Don’t worry about her cold greeting, she’s just protective. She’ll warm up to you soon enough, won’t you, my dear?”

The cat only purrs louder. 

Erik nods towards his living room. “Come, we can sit.”

You settle into a very comfortable chair that sits close to the fireplace. “Thank you again for your help and letting me come here. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Erik smiles warmly. “I think I have an idea. And again, it’s been my pleasure to be able to help you in your time of need. I told you I would, and now I’m following through on that promise.”

You nod, about to drift off into a spiral of thought about all that happened so far today, but before you can, you feel a weight drop into your lap. Surprised, you look to see Ayesha looking up at you. She places her paws on your chest, and proceeds to bump her head against your chin with a rumbling purr. You know you probably look goofy with the big ol’ smile across your face right now, but you have a purring, warm cat in your lap in a good friend’s house, so you think you can forgive yourself for looking a little too happy right now. 

Erik is watching the both of you with a smile of his own. “You can pet her, if you like. I doubt she’ll mind when she seems so taken with you already.”

You happily oblige, stroking the cat gently. Her fur is incredibly soft, it’s like she’d been brushed just recently.

You’ve decided.

You love this cat now. 

Best cat. 

Best fur baby. 

You look back up at Erik, who’s still just watching calmly behind his mask. He looks… content.

You don’t want to stare at him, so you direct your attention back to Ayesha. But you do take a moment to actually consider the mask Erik constantly wears. It covers most of his face, letting only his lips and chin show while everything else is covered in white porcelain. It’s definitely odd, because honestly, no one you’d ever seen before has worn anything like it before. When you had first seen it, it wasn’t what you had expected, for sure, but you didn’t ask about it either, since it wasn’t really something that needed attention brought to it at the time. And then Nadir had told you not to mention it to Erik, so that’s what you've been doing ever since then. 

But then there was the incident with Jason, where he tried to take the mask off Erik. That… did not go well. Erik made it  _ very _ clear he does not want anyone to touch his mask, or to let anyone see what’s beneath it. You assume he might have a facial deformity, or something along those lines. You doubt you’d mind seeing his face, deformity or not, since you know looks definitely aren’t everything. Besides, his personality is much more important than what he could ever look like, and you have to say, his personality is pretty killer. There are no worries about disliking him for something so shallow as ‘bad looks’. 

It’s entirely Erik’s choice to do whatever makes him comfortable and accept himself as he sees fit. If he wants to wear a mask, you’re more than happy to accept that quirk about him and never mention it. It makes him happy, or at the very least, it makes him feel safer, more secure in who he is when he wears it, and you’d never do anything to take that away from him, especially not by asking selfish, prying questions that you know would do more harm than good in asking. 

You snap back from that train of thought when Erik tilts his head and smiles lightly. “Ah, I knew you’d start to wonder about my mask. Everyone does. It just took you a little longer than most.”

You look up, about to protest, but Erik holds up a hand. “No, please, it doesn’t bother me. It’s a curiosity, I think I’d actually be concerned if you didn’t take an interest in it at some point.”

You can feel yourself blush slightly, knowing that what Erik’s saying is all too true.

His smile shifts into a soft smirk. “I wear a stark white mask on my face at all times. You think no one ever brings it up? I don’t mind anymore, trust me. And even if I did, you have been nothing but kind and respectful about it. I hold nothing against you for being interested. I’d probably act the same way if our roles were switched.” The smile fades into a much more stern expression, and his voice hardens a little. “But, you need to know that this does not mean I’m going to take it off for you to see what’s underneath. I am not comfortable doing so even with my closest friends or family, so please understand, it has nothing to do with you. I trust you, but this is something I don’t take lightly.”

You nod, not perfectly understanding, but more than to accommodate nonetheless. “I would never ask you to do anything like that, Erik, I promise.”

Erik’s smile returns. “Thank you. It means very much to me that you say that.”

Erik stands and gestures for you to do so as well, so you pick Ayesha up in your arms and follow Erik as he leads you into a room just off the side of the living room. 

There’s a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a bookshelf, and a closet in the room, along with a large window looking out into the woods; giving the room an open and comfortable feeling though the room itself borders on the small side.

Erik walks into the room. “This is the guest room, where you’re welcome to use for the night, unless of course, the couch appeals to you more?”

You laugh and put Ayesha down. “Well, I mean, I’m no stranger to the delicate art of couch sleeping, but hey, if you’re offering the room, I think I’ll take you up on it.” You walk over to the window and look out into the forest. “The view is beautiful; I’ve always loved wooded places.”

Erik joins you by the window and gazes out into the trees. “So have I. It creates a feeling of seclusion, and I’ve always preferred it to be that way. So to have a home here made perfect sense to me, and now here I am.”

You look over at Erik, who continues to watch the woods. “Nadir said you like having your own place, but he also said you visit them over at their place pretty often.”

Erik shrugs. “I like having a haven to retreat to, and a room in their home just doesn’t suffice for me. Not to say I don’t like being there; they are my family, but I need my own space. My door is always open to them, though, as theirs is to me.”

You nod. “I understand, even though I’ve always been the kind to prefer having someone in a house with me. Maybe that’s just a product of how I was brought up at home; I can’t stand being alone with my thoughts for too long. Another person makes the load a little lighter.”

Erik’s eyes shift to look at you. “That makes sense, although it’s the opposite for me. But everyone processes their thoughts differently, and have different opinions on spending time with others.”

You consider this. “You… you don’t mind me being here, do you? I never meant to intrude on your quiet place."

Erik chuckles. “Not at all. Though I may prefer being solitary, that doesn’t mean I’m entirely opposed to having people I enjoy in my home. And as I’ve said a few times now, I think, you’re more than welcome here. I’m sure you’ll be the shining example of a house guest.”

You grin. “Pardon my language, but you’re darn right, I will.”

Erik laughs. “I have little aversion to foul language, but watch your tongue with that sort, mon ami. You’ll corrupt Ayesha, and her manners are already sorely lacking.”

Ayesha looks up at Erik at the sound of her name, then hops up on the bed and curls up, purring loud enough for the both of you to hear.

Erik watches her for a moment, then looks at you. “So, you have an option. A couple, actually, now that I think about it. Firstly, you either can stay here in the room and occupy yourself however you see fit, or you can join me in the living room and we can find something to do.”

You pretend to ponder the choice deeply. “Well, it’s a hard choice... especially since I just mentioned to you how much I enjoy being around other people and all… but... I think I’ll join you.”

Erik smirks. “Of course, I should have guessed. But there’s no harm in asking what you prefer.”

You smile. “True." 

A thought occurs to you. "Hey, give me one quick second to let Roman know I got here okay. He worries."

"I wonder why that is. It's not as if trouble seems to follow you."

You scoff. "Obviously not." 

Quickly, you let Roman know you're safe at Erik's place, and you instantly get a thumbs up emoji back. Apparently Roman has been waiting for your message. The goober. 

You put your phone back in your pocket and look back at Erik. "So, what’s the other choice you mentioned?”

Erik gestures for you to follow him as he walks back out into the living room. “I was wondering what sort of food you’d like for dinner later. I know a few places nearby if you’d like to go eat somewhere, or I could just as easily pick something up.”

“What would you recommend? I have a feeling you have good taste.”

Erik smiles. “I like to think so. Would you like it to be a surprise?”

You shrug with a smile. “Sure, why not. A little suspense and excitement to spice up the day.”

Erik quirks a grin. “Indeed. I'll pick something up a little later then. In the meantime, I think you had mentioned you play violin, right?”

You nod. “That and guitar, yes.”

“Wonderful. Give me a moment, I’ll be right back.”

When Erik returns a second later, he has a violin in his hands. He holds it out to you to take and look over. You happily do so, and immediately you can tell this violin is very well taken care of, and is handily crafted. It’s nicer than yours, and while that’s not saying too much, it is a beautiful instrument nonetheless.

You hand it back to Erik. “Where’s you come across that violin? It’s a beautiful make.”

Erik looks at the violin and smiles wistfully. “I was taught how to play by someone when I was younger. They gifted this to me when I told them I was moving here with Nadir and his family.”

You notice Erik’s expression seems… sad. Like he lost someone important to him. And you suppose from what he’s telling you, he has. But you don’t want Erik to have to delve into anything that might make his mood shift for the worse, especially when he seems so pleased right now, so you decide not to ask.

“So then, have you just brought the instrument out for me to admire, or do I get a chance to admire the music you play as well?”

Erik smiles. “Well, of course. It would be a crime not to, wouldn’t you say?”

He places the violin on his shoulder, and just as the bow is about to touch the strings, there’s a rap on the door.

Confused, Erik sets the violin down and looks towards the door, then back to you. 

You’re just as lost as he is. “You’re not expecting anyone, are you?”

Erik shakes his head. “No. That’s what concerns me.”

He walks to the door and calls from behind it. His voice has changed from light and pleasant to something more threatening. “Who is it.”

From behind the door, an almost equally imposing voice answers. “Police. I’m looking for Erik Korvin, under suspicion of kidnapping a (Y/N).”

Erik opens the door. “I’m Erik Korvin. May I ask where the kidnapping charges came from?”

The officer looks Erik over quickly, and looks suspicious of the mask. “Yeah, there’s a Jason Matthews that said that you supposedly kidnapped his fiance. Please set outside, I’d like to speak to you about this matter.”

Erik sighs. “Very well. (Y/N) is here as well, do you want her to join us?”

The officer nods. “Yes. Come with me.”

You and Erik follow the officer to the police cruiser sitting outside. There, you can see none other than Jason himself waiting by the car. 

When he spots Erik, he points right at him. “That’s the man, officer! That’s the man who stole my wife.”

Oh boy. Jason looks like he’s ready to throw a few punches, and Erik looks downright pissed. 

This day could not just leave you alone now, could it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, I will not stop referring to Ayesha as a fur baby. She is a precious lil' ball of fur and I love her.


	18. Shattered Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's gotta be dealt with, one way or another. You just might not like your options very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this chapter planned for...awhile now. I had PLANNED to have it out a few days ago, but I spent so long editing, re-editing, and re-re-editing that it took longer than I initially wanted... 
> 
> BUT! 
> 
> With the extra time I've put into this chapter, it also means that I am extremely happy with how it's turned out. Might even be one of my favorites... so far at least. 
> 
> *Note. There are song lyrics at the end of the chapter. They do not need to be read for context to the story. They are merely a creative choice.*
> 
> Hope you enjoy the product of my weird creativity this time around. 😉

* * *

The officer looks between Erik and Jason, most likely wondering who’s story is going to end up being the most believable. Considering that he’s probably heard Jason’s trumped up version already, you’re really hoping he’s going to remain impartial until he hears what you and Erik have to say. 

The officer’s gaze settles on Erik. “Sir, I need to inform you that this man claims that you kidnapped his wife right in front of him; forcing her in your car and proceeding to take off with her. Since I’m sure you have a different version of the sequence of events, would you care to explain what happened?”

Before Erik can even open his mouth to respond, Jason decides it’s a good time to make things even more frustrating. “I already told you what happened, officer. My wife and I were simply talking, and this...man...came by and forced her to get in the car with him and took off with her.”

The officer turns to Jason and raises a brow. “So you’re saying she didn’t get in the car of her own free will?”

Jason shrugs, looking agitated. “I don’t think so. She certainly didn’t look happy about it, and that man locked the doors so she couldn’t get out and so I couldn’t free her.” 

The officer nods briefly, then addresses Erik again. “You locked the doors on your car?”

Erik nods. “Yes, I did. But not for the reason he says.”

The officer sighs. “Yeah, I thought as much. Please, give your account of what transpired, sir.”

Erik smiles grimly. “I had received a call from (Y/N) asking me if I could come and pick her up from her home, since her ex-fiancee was trying to make contact with her, and she felt unsafe about it all. So I agreed to meet her in my car on a street nearby, and she came and got in the car with me, of her own free will. We spoke briefly, then Mr. Jason came and started yelling at me and (Y/N), telling her to get out of the car, and that I had no right in speaking to or helping her. And while yes, I did lock the doors, it was merely to keep him out of my car and to prevent him from potentially harming either of us. When shouting at us failed to get him his way, he resorted to pounding his fists on my car, and to stop him from continuing, I rolled down my driver’s side window to speak with him. He yelled at me, then tried to forcibly remove my mask, which I assume could be classified as an assault attempt, though I’m not sure. Anyways, I provided him with my name; informed him that I was going to help (Y/N), and then proceeded to drive her here.” Erik glances at you. “Did that about cover everything?”

You nod. “I can’t think of anything I’d add.”

Erik turns back to the officer. “And now we’re here, speaking to you. Is there anything else I can help inform you of?”

The officer finishes writing down what you assume is a statement or something along those lines. He looks up at Erik. “May I ask what the two of you were doing inside this house?”

Erik smiles. “Of course. I had shown her the room she would be staying in for the night, introduced her to my cat, and up until the point you knocked, we were talking in the living room.”

The officer nods, then looks at you. “Excuse me, ma’am, but could you confirm the story that is true in regards to what happened to you?”

You nod and gesture to Erik. “He’s telling the truth, officer. I had called him, asking for help, so he picked me up near my house and drove me here. I definitely wasn’t kidnapped.”

The officer nods. “That’s what I thought, but it did need to be confirmed. I’m sorry to be a bother to the two of you.”

Jason looks at the officer, his mouth dropping open in surprise and anger. “Excuse me? My wife has been taken by a man who won’t even reveal his face to a _police officer_ , and you’re just going to take his word for it?”

The officer calmly answers, “Sir, his story seems to check out. These two people have both confirmed a different story than what you’ve claimed. As for the man’s mask, I see no reason as to why he would have to remove it. He’s entitled to his privacy, and besides, we already have the required information telling us what we need to know about who he is, don’t we?”

Jason scowls. “So you’re telling me that if a man in a ski mask assumedly robbed a bank, you’d just let him continue wearing it because there was only a suspicion that he may have robbed it?”

The officer looks confused. “That’s…. what? That is not what’s going on here, as I’m sure you can clearly see.” He looks apologetically at Erik. “Sir, might I ask why you feel inclined to wear a mask? Are you trying to hide your identity from someone? Going to rob a bank?” The officer adds the last remark with a slight smile.

Erik chuckles and shakes his head. “No, I can assure you I have no plans of robbing anyone of anything, officer. In fact, I have little issue in informing people who I am. The mask is a personal choice; I use it to cover a rather… unpleasant... medical condition. It also helps with my self image, if you’d like to phrase it that way.”

The officer nods. “That’s a good enough explanation for me, thank you, sir.”

Jason expresses otherwise. “Excuse me, no! This is entirely unacceptable. I won’t leave here without my wife, or at the very least, seeing the face of the man who dares take her away from me. Show yourself, coward!”

At that point, you’ve had enough. You’re a split second away from giving Jason a piece of your mind, idly hoping that you might be able to make him choke on it, but Erik holds up a hand to stop you. As you glance at him with a questioning look, he asks a question that makes your anger subside.

“Is he worth it?”

And that hits you. For the obvious reason that you know you’d likely get in trouble if you did anything harmful towards Jason, and you really don’t want to cause any sort of trouble for yourself or for Erik. But you come to another realization.

Sighing, you muster up the courage to stare into Jason’s eyes. “No. And he never has been.”

Erik smiles. 

Jason, on the other hand, doesn’t have the presence of mind to restrain his rage in front of a police officer. He all but lunges towards you, so fast that neither the officer nor Erik can react in time to stop what happens. 

Jason manages to introduce his fist to your face. A meeting you’d have rather kept from occurring, but it’s a little too late for that now. His punch connects squarely on the left side of your face, crashing into the bone just below your eye as he does so. You can tell immediately your eye itself hasn’t been damaged, you’re definitely not gonna become blind, but damn, that doesn’t mean for a second it doesn’t hurt like hell. 

You close both your eyes and use your hands to cover the injured side of your face to try and get the pain exploding from your cheekbone to subside. 

While you’re trying to recover from the blow, you hear something crash against the ground next to you, roughly where you think Erik was standing. In your daze, you can’t for the life of you think what would make that kind of sound as it broke on the ground; it sounded as if a plate shattered into a million pieces. 

But as soon as the sound ends, there’s complete and utter silence. You can’t quite bring yourself to open your eyes yet, partially from the pain and partially because you’re not sure you want to see what happened to cause such quiet. You almost chuckle when you realize that you’re quite literally in the dark about what’s just happened. 

Then you hear Erik speak, but his voice has changed. It’s turned from mild and pleasant to something deathly soft and filled with a barely contained rage.

The words he speaks make you want to run and hide, they’re almost murderous in tone. “It seems you’ve _finally_ fulfilled your morbid curiosity, monsieur. Is this what you wanted to see?”

You can hear Jason sputter _something,_ sounding horrified or disgusted. You’re glad Erik managed to throw your crappy ex for a loop, but as to what managed to fluster him so badly, and why it enraged Erik, you’re merely left to wonder.

Then there’s the sound of a brief scuffle, and over the sound, the officer calls out in bursts. “Sir, I’m… going to need to… need to take him into the station. Can you tell if the lady is alright?”

You feel a hand rest on your back, and realize it’s Erik when he speaks to you in a much calmer voice. “(Y/N), are you alright?”

You test to see if you can open your pained eye, but after only opening it a fraction and regretting it, you decide it’s probably better if you keep it closed. “I’m ok, it’s just my eye… I don’t think I can open it at the moment.”

Erik doesn’t take his hand off your back. “How about you keep them closed for now. I think I can handle the rest of this.” A moment of silence passes, then, “Do you think you need any sort of medical attention? I’m sure the officer can provide you with...”

You really don’t want this to escalate into an even bigger issue, especially when you wish it could just end. “No…please, I think I’ll be ok, it’s sort of painful right now, but it’s not too bad.”

Erik sounds skeptical as he answers. “(Y/N), you told me you can’t open your eye. Are you certain?”

You take a deep breath and nod. “I’ll be ok, I promise. I just want this to be over.”

There’s a pause, then a soft, “Don’t worry, it soon will be.” Erik’s hand leaves your back as he addresses the officer. “I think she’ll pull through.”

The officer responds. “Alright then. We can charge this guy with two accounts of assault, resisting arrest, destruction of property, and a couple other things I can think of off the top of my head, at the very least. I’m going to drop him off at the station and do some paperwork, but then maybe I can come back maybe tomorrow to collect your statements?”

Erik addresses you. “Does that work for you, (Y/N)?”

You nod. “Yeah, that’s fine as long as you’re okay with it.”

Erik lets the officer know that he’s more than welcome to come back tomorrow at his convenience. The officer thanks him and lets him know that if he’s willing to give his phone number, then he’ll call ahead to let Erik know when he’ll come by.

As soon as the officer leaves with Jason in the car, Erik’s hand returns your back. 

“Are you able to open your eyes?”

You know you can, at least with your right eye, but when you attempt to with the left and get a burst of pain, you clamp it shut again and shake your head. “I probably could if I had to, but I’d really rather not right now.”

“You don’t have to, but... I’d be grateful if you did keep them closed for the time being, at least until we get inside the house.”

You turn your head towards him, but you comply with his request. It does, however, pique your curiosity. “Mind telling me why?”

Erik doesn’t answer right away, but when he does, your anger at Jason rekindles as if the dying embers were just doused in gasoline.

“He… broke my mask. I’m sure you heard the crash. So I’d appreciate it greatly if you didn’t look at my face until I don my replacement.”

You nod quickly. “Oh, of course! I would never…” The full realization of what just happened comes crashing down on you. Jason basically attacked you, then literally shattered the deep privacy Erik values so much. You attempt to apologize while you grapple with it all. “Oh, Erik, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, least of all to you.” You let out a short, sharp laugh. “Geez, what you must think of me by now!”

Erik cuts off that train of thought pretty quickly when he surprises you by pulling you into a brief embrace. “Nonsense. You stood your ground and handled the situation as best you could.” He breaks off the embrace, but he places his hands on your shoulders, grounding you in the here and now. You can feel his gaze on you when he speaks. “I think nothing less of you, (Y/N).”

You feel tears begin to leak out of your eyes. “Thank you, Erik.” You can’t express all the gratitude you feel right now in words, so you hope Erik could pick up on it in your short but heartfelt thanks. 

Erik’s hand once again rests on your back. “Anytime, mon ami. Now, come, let’s go inside. I have a cold pack you can use for your eye.” 

Erik leads you into the house and gets you settled on the couch before retrieving the said cold pack. He presses it into your hands. “Here you are. Hold his over your eye. I’m going into my room for just a moment, but I’ll return in just a moment.” A note of humor creeps into his voice when he adds, “Don’t go anywhere.”

You chuckle as you hear him leave the room. You keep both eyes closed as you press the cold pack onto your aching eye. Instant relief makes you sigh. Distantly, you think this is probably going to leave you with a pretty good shiner. Great. Just what you need right before you start going to a college. With new people. Who will undoubtedly either avoid you for looking like you lost a boxing tournament or ask questions because you look like you lost a boxing tournament. Either way, it probably won’t help the way you’d like in terms of a conversation starter.

As you’re idly wondering about college and how you’ll explain your eye, you feel something wrap around your legs. Smiling, you reach down and feel the soft fur of Ayesha under your hand. 

“Hey there, fur baby.”

A rumbling purr returns your greeting, and you feel Ayesha’s head bump your hand, encouraging you to continue stroking the sweetheart that is Erik’s best cat. 

A moment later, you hear Ayesha make a chirping sound and feel her walk off. You’re about to silently mourn the loss of your companion when you hear footsteps coming back into the room.

“Hello, Ayesha. Keeping (Y/N) company for me, were you?”

You turn your head towards Erik’s voice. “I swear, you have the best cat. If Roman weren’t such a dog person, I’d have totally gotten a cat of my own ages ago.”

Erik chuckles softly. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to get yourself a furry companion before long.” He comes around in front of you, if you’re judging the sound of his movements correctly. You do know he’s in front of you when he speaks. “You can open your eye now, if you feel inclined to do so.”

You just so happen to feel inclined to do so, so you go right ahead and open your good eye. And there, crouched close in front of you, is Erik. He’s wearing a mask just like before, though there is one key difference. 

Instead of the snow white mask he was wearing before, this time his face is covered in a porcelain mask colored pure pitch black. 

It’s not a bad difference in the slightest though. You actually sort of prefer this one, if only for the fact that it happens to highlight his eyes. They seem like twin gold stars shining in a clear night sky. And that’s where your comparison stops, because you know that sounded incredibly sappy and lovestruck, and if you ever said that to Erik’s face, you’d probably die of embarrassment. So you put your thoughts on hold. One last thought slips through though, where you firmly decide that this is clearly a superior mask than the previous one, but you’ll just... keep that to yourself. 

Erik is watching you quietly from his place on the floor, then tilts his head in consideration. “Noticed the new appearance, hmm?”

You smile, if only a touch sheepishly. “I think it suits you.”

Erik chuckles. “Yes, well, I usually only wear this mask for ‘special occasions’, but considering I have no alternative at the moment, we’ll just have to deem this a impromptu special occasion, won’t we?”

You smile sympathetically. “Was that your only white mask, then?”

Erik shakes his head. “No, I have another at Nadir’s for just this sort of occurrence. I’ll probably retrieve in the next couple of days.”

You nod. “So, then, if you’ve planned for ‘this sort of occurrence’, does that mean it’s happened before or…”

Erik grins. “I just like to plan for ‘just in case’ moments, is all. And it seems to have paid off. Now,” His expression grows a little serious. “May I see your eye?”

You nod and take the cold pack off your eye. 

Erik starts to reach for your face with his hand, but his expression changes and he quickly pauses mid-reach, then pulls his hand back slightly. “Is… would you mind if I touch your face? I'd like to see if I can discern how badly it will bruise in the next few days.”

You smile lightly. “Sure, I trust you, go for it.”

Erik returns your smile, then allows his fingers to feel around the sore area of your eye. He’s very gentle, and although you know his hand is there, touching your eye and upper cheekbone, nothing he does hurts in the slightest. It almost feels like he’s brushing a feather over your face rather than his fingers. 

After a few moments, he draws his hand away. “It’s definitely going to leave quite the noticeable bruise, but from what I can tell, it won’t be much more than that. Continue to ice it when you can.”

Nodding, you thank him. He smiles gently. 

“I only wish it could have been prevented in the first place. But no matter, we must go on with the hands we’re dealt. On a lighter note though, since the evening is drawing upon us, would you still like to take me up on my offer for dinner?”

You smile. “I’d be happy to.”

In the next couple hours, you and Erik eat a delicious Italian meal from a hole in the wall place Erik promises to bring you to sometime. You also chat throughout dinner, talking mostly about interests and what college life will roughly look like for the both of you. Erik mentions that while he does in fact attend the same college as you, you probably won’t see much of him. His classes are half online and the other half are late night classes. When you ask him why the odd hours, he tells you it’s just simpler for him in terms of privacy and his sleep schedule. You don’t push the question further. 

There’s a moment where you lament having to go to classes with your impending black eye being the first thing people will notice about you.

Erik only laughs and says, “Well, I’m sure it will be a most riveting conversation starter.”

You roll your eyes and huff. “Yeah, because explaining just how I got it is exactly what I want people to know in the first few days of class.”

Erik shrugs. “Tell them you lost a fight as a professional boxer. That should get some interesting rumors going.”

You laugh. 

The evening goes on in such a fashion until about ten thirty, when you feel the weight of the day you’ve had start to really take its toll. Erik, being the ever so observant type, of course notices. He smiles and gestures to the guest room, telling you he’ll see you in the morning. You nod and proceed to go into the room, bidding Erik goodnight.

You quickly check your phone before you allow yourself to crash for the night. Seeing no messages you need to respond to, you put your earbuds in, curl up under the covers of the bed, and let Florence+ the Machine to lull you off to sleep.

********************

And the heart is hard to translate

It has a language of its own

It talks in tongues and quiet sighs

And prayers and proclamations in the grand days

Of great men and the smallest of gestures

In short shallow gasps

But with all my education

I can't seem to commend it

And the words are all escaping me

And coming back all damaged

And I would put them back in poetry

If I only knew how, I can't seem to understand it

And I would give all this and heaven too

I would give it all if only for a moment

That I could just understand

The meaning of the word you see

'Cause I've been scrawling it forever

But it never makes sense to me at all

And it talks to me in tiptoes

And sings to me inside

It cries out in the darkest night

And breaks in the morning light

But with all my education

I can't seem to commend it

And the words are all escaping

And coming back all damaged

And I would put them back in poetry

If I only knew how I can't seem to understand it

(And I would give all this and heaven too

I would give it all if only for a moment

That I could just understand

The meaning of the word you see

'Cause I've been scrawling it forever

But it never makes sense to me at all) X2

No, words are a language

It doesn't deserve such treatment

And all my stumbling phrases

Never amounted to anything worth this feeling

All this heaven never could describe

Such a feeling as I'm healing, words were never so useful

So I was screaming out a language

That I never knew existed before

********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, Ayesha is the best cat to ever exist. Fur baby for the win. 😺
> 
> (Credit for the song goes to Florence + the Machine. Song is called All This and Heaven Too, for those who'd like to know. It's a personal favorite of mine and helped inspire parts of this story).

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You read the first chapter! Congrats! Hope you liked it. If you want more, do comment. I read everything and always reply. I know this isn't my usual Undertale, but I like to venture out. Love y'all. Thanks for reading, means A LOT to me.


End file.
